Folge 20: Ladykiller
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Castle hat Probleme damit seine Objektivität zu bewahren, als eine Person aus Marthas Vergangenheit in den Mord an einem reichen Prominenten verwickelt wird. Unterdessen versucht Beckett sich an das Leben im Mutterschaftsurlaub zu gewöhnen. Staffel 9, Folge 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladykiller**

Staffel 9, Folge 20

Geschrieben von Meg Moore

Übersetzt von crazysecondname, kbrc87 und Copop83

Gegengelesen von AnChager

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung „Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

Claudia nahm sich Zeit, während sie langsam die Treppe zur Penthouse-Etage hinunter ging, hastete davon, um ein paar Momente ungestört zu sein. Die Party auf dem Dach neigte sich dem Ende, aber es war fast drei Uhr morgens und sie brauchte eine Pause. Ihre Chefin, Mrs. Danica, hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, also würde es keinem auffallen oder interessieren, wenn sie für ein paar Minuten nicht zu ihren Aufgaben zurückkam. Vielleicht konnte sie in den Vorratsraum schleichen und ein oder zwei Zigaretten rauchen, während sie die Zeit totschlug. Alles, um den übrigen Partygästen aus dem Weg zu gehen, einer Gruppe von jungen, betrunkenen und verzogenen Bälgern, alles Freunde von Mrs. Danicas Sohn Niles.

Aber Claudia beschwerte sich nicht. Sie hatte angefangen für Mrs. Danica zu arbeiten, gerade als ihr milliardenschwerer Vater gestorben war und sie ihr Erbe erhalten hatte, und war seitdem bei ihr geblieben, denn gute Behandlung und hohes Gehalt taten viel für Loyalität. Sie würde Mrs. Danicas unerträglichen Sohn und die Reihe an Ehemännern (und Liebhabern) tolerieren, denn ihre Chefin war gut zu ihr und stellte sicher, dass gut für sie gesorgt war. Im Gegenzug führte Claudia den Haushalt mit Effizienz und Diskretion.

Als sie lange genug getrödelt und endlich den Absatz erreicht hatte, schritt Claudia durch die Glastür, die zur Küche führte um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, bevor sie in den Vorratsraum schlich und eine Zigarette genoss.

Die Lichter in der Küche waren gedimmt, die Caterer hatten schon lange aufgeräumt, nur die Barkeeper waren oben noch anwesend. Sie nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und drehte sich um, um zum Vorratsraum zu gehen, als sie im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie drehte sich um, dachte es wäre Mrs. Danicas Katze, Mimi, und auf einmal fragte sie sich, ob jemand daran gedacht hatte sie heute zu füttern, aber… es war nicht Mimi. Es war definitiv _nicht_ die Katze.

Mrs. Danica lag auf dem Boden neben der massiven Kücheninsel, eine Blutlache breitete sich um ihren Körper aus je länger Claudia dastand und sie anstarrte. Zweifellos das Produkt des Küchenmessers, das aus ihrem Rücken ragte. Und neben Mrs. Danica war ihr momentaner Ehemann, Mr. Peter, der sich über sie beugte und nach ihrem Puls suchte. Aber selbst im gedämpften Licht der Küche konnte Claudia Mrs. Danicas offene, aber leer blickende Augen sehen, glasig und für immer in dieser Position erstarrt. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass die Frau tot war.

Sie hob ihre Hände um ihr Keuchen zu verdecken, das sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, und ließ die Flasche zu Boden fallen. Das Plastik hüpfte geräuschvoll und rutschte in die Ecke des Raums. Mr. Peters Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und drehte sich zu ihr, als wäre er aus einer Trance erwacht, und seine Augen weiteten sich zu der Größe von Untertassen, huschten zwischen dem Körper auf dem Boden und der Haushälterin hin und her.

„Oh Gott, Claudia! Nein, Sie müssen verstehen, das ist nicht, wonach es aussieht! Ich schwöre! Ich habe sie so gefunden!"

Claudia hörte den letzten Satz durch die geschlossene Tür des Vorratsraums. Sie wählte bereits die Nummer der Polizei, als sie sie hinter sich verschloss.

* * *

Das Schlafzimmer war bereits hell erleuchtet, als Kate ihre Augen aufschlug. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter auf die Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und warf ihre Arme wie eine Katze über ihren Kopf, streckte ihre Wirbelsäule und schob ihren dicken Bauch nach vorn. 9:43 Uhr am Morgen? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so lange geschlafen hatte. Ihre Kleine war erstaunlich ruhig diesen Morgen, so wie ihr Vater, und ernsthaft, wo war er überhaupt? Er hatte sie erst letzte Nacht damit aufgezogen auszuschlafen und den ganzen Tag mit ihr im Bett zu gammeln, jetzt wo sie offiziell im Mutterschaftsurlaub war. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er noch neben ihr liegen würde, leise schnarchend, oder vielleicht schon wach und etwas auf seinem iPad lesend, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, die leichten Bewegungen ihrer Tochter unter der Oberfläche fühlend.

Stattdessen war er nirgends zu sehen und das Loft war still, aber da kam ein deutlicher Geruch nach Kaffee aus der Richtung der Küche und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie aus dem Bett und in ihren Morgenmantel schlüpfte. Nachdem sie sich erleichtert und erfrischt hatte, traf sie die bewusste Entscheidung ihr Spiegelbild nicht zu betrachten und stattdessen nach ihrem Ehemann zu suchen. Sie schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn sofort, wie er mit der Zeitung vor sich an der Bar saß, ein dampfender Becher in seinen Händen. Sein Kopf wandte sich in dem Moment zu ihr, in dem er sie wahrnahm, ein schläfriges, ehrfurchtsvolles Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, während er sie betrachtete.

„Mmmm-mmm-mmm, guten Morgen meine unglaublich sexy Frau." Seine letzten Worte wurden zu seinem Summen, als er sie zwischen seine Beine zog und sein Lächeln auf ihres drückte, eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, die andere auf ihrem Oberkörper. In der 39. Schwangerschaftswoche und gerade aufgestanden, war sie ziemlich sicher, dass sie aussah wie ein großer Wal, aber Castle hatte nur Augen für sie. Eine Tatsache, an die er sie regelmäßig mit seinen Worten und seiner Berührung und der Art, wie er sie ansah, als wäre sie _Alles_ , erinnerte.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich an einen Moment in Dr. Kowalewskis Wartezimmer zu erinnern, als sie neben einer Frau saß, die ihren Kopf mit Horrorgeschichten darüber gefüllt hatte, wie ihr Ehemann aufgehört hatte sie anzufassen, sobald man die Schwangerschaft sehen konnte. Sie hatten seit Monaten keinen Sex und Kate (die einen oder zwei Monate weiter war) konnte es der Frau nicht antun ihr zu sagen, dass _ihr_ Ehemann an diesem Morgen eine ganze Reihe obszöner Dinge mit ihr getan hatte. Sie hatte ihren Mund geöffnet, aber kein Ton kam hervor, ihr Verstand war wie leergefegt und ihre Wangen erröteten bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie nur Stunden vorher in der gemeinsamen heißen Dusche getan hatten. Schwester Susan hatte den Tag gerettet, als sie Kate zu ihrem Termin aufrief und sie davor bewahrte zuzugeben, dass sie diese Erfahrung nicht nachvollziehen konnte, dass ihr Ehemann seine Hände nicht von ihr lassen konnte.

Wenn sie sich je fragte, ob Castle je ihres sich ewig verändernden schwangeren Körpers müde wurde, war die Antwort ein ziemlich lautes _Nein._

Er behielt seine Hände locker um sie, als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat, hielt sie nah. „Hey Schlafmütze. Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen?", murmelte er und hob eine Hand um ein paar Strähnen aus ihren Augen zu wischen.

„Mmm, gut. Ich habe wie ein Stein geschlafen und bin nur zweimal aufgestanden um auf die Toilette zu gehen, statt meiner gewöhnlichen fünfmal." Sie lächelte und verdrehte ihre Augen über die Absurdität von Schwangerschaft. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile an die ständigen Trips ins Bad gewöhnt.

„Nicht mehr lange, Schatz. Lily muss nur noch eine Woche oder so backen und dann hast du deine Blase zurück. Bis zum nächsten Baby, natürlich…", trällerte er, sein neckender Ton verwandelte sich in ein unmännliches Quieken, als sie ihn scharf in die Rippen kniff.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Richard Castle. Ein Baby nach dem anderen." Sie fuhr mit einer Hand liebevoll über ihren Bauch und er lachte los, konnte nicht widerstehen sich vorzubeugen und einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu drücken. Dann ließ er sie los, hüpfte vom Hocker und schlenderte in die Küche um ihren einmal-am-Tag Latte zuzubereiten, während sie sich auf den warmen Platz setzte, der gerade noch seiner war.

„Also Beckett", warf er über seine Schulter, „Du bist offiziell im Mutterschaftsurlaub. Du hast genau _Null_ captainsche Aufgaben für heute zu erfüllen."

„Captainsche?"

„So wie die Aufgaben, die von einem Captain erfüllt werden, also ja, _captainsche_." Jetzt war er an der Reihe seine Augen zu verdrehen. „Alle Details für die Veröffentlichung des Buchs sind fertig. Bis morgen Abend besteht unsere einzige Aufgabe darin uns zu entspannen. Bitte gewöhn' dich an die Vorstellung von mir verhätschelt zu werden."

„Und was beinhaltet von dir verhätschelt zu werden?", schmunzelte sie.

„Was immer du willst", rief er, während er die Milch aufschäumte. „Ooooh, wie wäre es mit einer Höhle? Oder einen Filmmarathon? Warte, nein… ein Filmmarathon _in_ einer Höhle. Mit Snacks!" Seine Augen glänzten mit unverhohlener Freude.

Auf einmal konnte sie es so messerscharf sehen, eine Vision, was die Zukunft für ihr kleines Mädchen bereithielt. Lily war jetzt schon mit dem besten Dad der Welt gesegnet; sie wusste es nur noch nicht. Er war derjenige, der das Feuer ihrer Vorstellungskraft schürte, derjenige, der Feenteeparty mit ihr spielen würde, komplett mit glitzernden Schmetterlingsflügeln und Diademen. Er würde sie auf Marsmissionen mitnehmen ohne überhaupt das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Oder vielleicht würde er sich nur die Zeit nehmen Chocolate-Chips-Kekse mit ihr zu backen. Seine väterliche Seite war eines der ersten Dinge, von denen sie sich angezogen gefühlt hatte und wenn diese Qualitäten durchkamen? Nun, er war nicht der einzige, der Probleme hatte seine Hände bei sich zu behalten.

„Und vielleicht… können wir in der Höhle ein bisschen rummachen?"

Castle drehte sich mit ihrem dampfenden Latte um, grinste wie ein kleines Kind. „Wirklich? Willst du?"

„Ja. Ich meine, das Kinderzimmer ist so gut wie fertig. Und du hast selbst gesagt, die Buchparty ist geplant. Ich weiß sogar, was ich anziehe. Es gibt nichts zu tun, also… ja! Warum nicht?", lächelte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er ihr die Tasse reichte. Sie nahm einen langen, dankbaren Schluck und mmm, okay… seine Kaffeekochkünste waren vielleicht der wirkliche Grund, warum sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Aber wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, es fühlte sich gut an sich ein bisschen gehen zu lassen und wie sie sagte, warum nicht? Ihr Baby konnte jetzt jederzeit sicher geboren werden, also war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie wusste am Horizont standen Veränderungen. Dinge würden sich ändern. _Sie_ würden sich ändern. Es war nicht, dass sie fürchtete, was auf sie zukam und ihr Ehemann, der tatsächlich Erfahrung darin hatte ein Kind großzuziehen (und dazu noch ein ziemlich großartiges Kind), hatte nichts außer das allergrößte Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Nichts davon änderte die Tatsache, dass es alles neu für sie war. Egal, wie viel Recherche sie betrieb, egal, wie viele Elternratgeber sie las, es gab einfach so viel… Unbekanntes. Über die Jahre hatte Castle etwas von seiner Vorliebe für Mysterien an sie übertragen, aber es war immer noch (und würde es immer sein) in ihrer Natur sich gut vorzubereiten, und es gab nichts, worauf man sich bei der Unberechenbarkeit des Elternseins vorbereiten konnte. Nicht wirklich.

Er streckte sich über die Kücheninsel und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, drückte ermutigend zu und lächelte sie ruhig an. „Hey. Denk nicht zu sehr an die ‚Was, wenn's', Beckett. Du wirst eine wunderbare Mom sein. Lass uns einfach die Zeit vor Lilys Geburt genießen."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Süßer Mann… er _wusste_ es einfach immer, oder? Sie zog an seiner Hand und wollte gerade vorschlagen mit dem Frühstück anzufangen und sich für ein Thema ihres Filmmarathons zu entscheiden, als sie sich beide zum Geräusch von Schlüsseln in der Tür wandten.

„Erwarten wir jemanden? Haben wir eine Benachrichtigung bekommen?", fragte sie sich laut.

Castle schaute auf das iPad, das auf der Anrichte stand und tippte auf den Bildschirm um ihre neue Sicherheits-App für das Loft zu öffnen. „Haben wir. Ich muss gerade die Milch aufgeschäumt haben, als sie reinkam und wir haben sie nicht gehört. Alexis ruft normalerweise an oder schreibt eine Nachricht, bevor sie herkommt, also ist es wahrscheinlich Mutter, uuuund… yep! Bingo!"

Er drehte das Tablet mit einem Seufzen und einem resignierten Kopfschütteln in ihre Richtung, damit sie die Überwachungsaufnahmen von Martha im Flur sehen konnte und sie reagierte mit seinem Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken. Kate wusste so gut wie er, dass Martha ihren eigenen Kopf hatte, wenn es um solche Dinge ging und sie kam zu Besuch, wann immer es ihr passte. Wundersamerweise hatte sie über die Jahre nur eine Handvoll _intimer_ Momente unterbrochen.

Einen Moment später kam Martha durch die Tür, ein Wirbel roter Haare und eine Wolke teuren Parfüms und wogender, farbiger Seide. Ihre Arme waren überladen: eine riesige Handtasche hing von einem Arm und mehrere Einkaufstüten vom anderen. Martha wusste noch immer, wie man einen Auftritt hinlegte, egal, wie klein die Bühne war.

„Hallo und guten Morgen, meine Lieben!" Die Armbänder um ihre Handgelenke klackerten und sie beförderte die Taschen von ihren Armen auf den Esstisch, ging zu Kate um sie zu umarmen und dann um die Kücheninsel um ihren Sohn zu begrüßen. „Wie geht es meinem Lieblingssohn und meiner Lieblingsschwiegertochter diesen Morgen? Und wie geht es meiner neuen Enkelin, jetzt wo du im Mutterschaftsurlaub bist, Katherine?"

„Uns geht es gut, Martha, danke. Beim letzten Termin sah alles gut aus. Wir wollen nur die letzten ruhigen Tage genießen, bevor Lily da ist."

„Ausgezeichneter Plan, ihr zwei!", rief sie aus und klatschte in die Hände. „Hört zu, ich muss heute Morgen zu einer Probe. _Streetcar_ eröffnet nächsten Monat und wie ihr wisst, gibt es vorher noch _so_ viele Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich war nur gerade in der Gegend und ich wollte diese unwiderstehliche kleine Kombination für Lily vorbeibringen. Ich wusste, sie muss das unbedingt haben, sobald ich es gesehen habe. Aber merkt euch Kiddos, nichts ist so wichtig, dass ich nicht auf Abruf bereit bin, wenn die Kleine kommt…"

Marthas Worte wurden leiser, während sie wieder um den Tisch ging und anfing durch ihre Taschen zu wühlen, auf der Suche nach dem zigsten niedlichen Outfit, das sie für Lily gekauft hatte. Als wäre es nicht genug, dass sie und Alexis eine großzügige Babyparty geplant hatten und ihnen Berge von Geschenken gegeben hatten. Sie kaufte jeden Tag weitere stylische Babyklamotten (zu ihrer Verteidigung: Alexis konnte sich nur _etwas_ besser zurückhalten für ihre kleine Schwester Geld auszugeben). Ihre Tochter würde immer was zum Anziehen haben.

Ein schriller Klingelton kam aus Marthas übergroßer Handtasche und sie stoppte ihre Suche um ihr Handy herauszufischen. Ein merkwürdiges, verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln breitete sich aus, als sie auf den Bildschirm schaute.

„Wer ist es, Mutter?" Castle musste es auch bemerkt haben.

Martha hob nur einen Finger als Antwort und ging ans Handy. „Hallo? Ja, hier ist Martha. Oh, du bist es, meine Liebe. Ja, okay… warte, was ist passiert? Oh. Oh du meine Güte. Oh, alles klar, sind sie? Oh, nun, ja, das ist korrekt…"

Die einseitige Unterhaltung hielt für eine weitere Minute an. Kate und Rick warteten mit angehaltenem Atem darauf zu erfahren, wer der mysteriöse Anrufer war.

„Ja, natürlich. Natürlich werde ich das. Ich schicke ihn vorbei, meine Liebe. Natürlich. Ja, ich treffe dich auf dem Revier, Marnie. Gib mir eine halbe Stunde. Ja, meine Liebe. Ja, natürlich. Wir sehen uns da." Martha legte auf, blieb still und starrte nur auf das Handy in ihrer Hand.

Kate fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder. „Martha?"

Als Martha sie nicht beachtete, meldete Castle sich zu Wort. „Mutter? Geht es dir gut? Habe ich dich richtig gehört? Hast du Marnie gesagt, so wie…" Er verstummte, als Martha sich endlich bewegte und mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu ihm aufschaute.

„Ja, so wie Marnie Jacobs."

Kate schaute von Castles Gesicht, seine Züge mit Überraschung durchzogen, zu Marthas, ihre blauen Augen stürmisch und aufgewühlt.

„Leute, tut mir leid mich so einzumischen, aber wer ist Marnie Jacobs?"

Martha schluckte, bevor sie sprach, ihre Stimme etwas unsicher. „Marnie ist Peter Jacobs Tochter."

Castle fuhr für sie fort, sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von geschockt zu finster. „Und Peter Jacobs ist der Exmann meiner Mutter. Er ist der, der ihr Geld gestohlen hat und sie mittellos zurückgelassen hat. Deswegen ist sie zu Alexis und mir gezogen." Dann wandte er sich an Martha. „Nicht, dass es nicht wunderbar war, dich hier zu haben, Mutter. Das war es."

Martha schaute ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel an, ein kleines Lachen entkam ihren Lippen. „Natürlich war es das. Jedenfalls…" Sie holte erneut tief Luft, wurde wieder ernst. „Das war Marnie, offensichtlich. Sie hat angerufen um mir zu sagen, dass… dass Peter wegen Mordes verhaftet wurde."

Wie von einem Magnet angezogen, wanderte Kates Blick zu ihrem Ehemann, zur gleichen Zeit schaute er sie an, bevor sie sich beide wieder an seine Mutter wandten.

„Martha, warum hat sie dich angerufen?"

„Offenbar ermittelt das 12. Revier. Ryan und Esposito sind gerade da. Marnie hat gesagt, dass sie deine Arbeit mit Katherine immer verfolgt hat, Richard und sie erinnert sich, dass ihr beide vom 12. Revier aus gearbeitet habt und naja… sie dachte, sie ruft an und fragt, ob wir helfen können. Sie hat darauf bestanden, dass ihr Vater unschuldig ist."

Kate musste Castle nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er ihr das nicht abkaufte und die Art von Unglauben, die er ausstieß, zementierte das nur. „Oh, ich bin _sicher_ , dass er das ist."

Sie war kurz davor einzuschreiten und vielleicht vorzuschlagen, dass Castle etwas voreingenommen war, aber Martha warf ihm einen Blick zu und er zog sich sichtlich zurück.

„Richard. Hör auf damit. Peter Jacobs ist Vieles, aber er ist kein gewaltsamer Mensch. Und wenn er schuldig ist, sind deine Detectives clever genug, die Beweise dafür zu finden. So", sie holte noch einmal Luft um sich zu beruhigen, „Marnie hat sich gefragt, ob du sie am Tatort triffst. Sie hat gebettelt, Richard. Peter hatte viele Fehler, aber Marnie war immer eine Freude, selbst du musst da zustimmen. Sie verdient unsere Hilfe. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass ihr Vater ein Gauner war."

Castle schaute zu seiner Frau, ehrliche Qual auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber… aber… unsere Höhle! Und unser Marathon! Und Snacks. Und rummachen! _Kaaaaate_ …", jammerte er, schüttelte seinen Kopf bei der Vorstellung ihre Pläne für den Tag aufzugeben. Andererseits, wer waren sie, Martha Hilfe zu verweigern, wenn sie sie brauchte? Sie würde alles für sie stehen und liegen lassen und das wussten sie.

Kate streckte sich um seine Hand zu drücken. „Es ist okay, Babe, wirklich. Wir verschieben es, versprochen. Geh helfen, wenn du kannst."

Er seufzte resigniert. „Versprich mir, dass du dich entspannst? Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden?"

„Ja, ich werde es ruhig angehen lassen. Und ja, bitte lass mich wissen, wenn es etwas gibt, was ich tun kann. Martha? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Marthas Lächeln war wässrig, und sie wirkte auf einmal sehr müde, wenn man bedachte, dass es erst zehn Uhr morgens war. „Nein, meine Liebe. Ich habe Marnie versprochen, ich treffe sie am Revier, also werde ich mir ein Taxi nehmen. Du musst dich ausruhen, zu Hause."

Kate schürzte frustriert ihre Lippen. Ihr Mutterschaftsurlaub sollte eine willkommene Pause sein, aber jetzt fragte sie sich, was das Polizeipräsidium sagen würde, wenn sie nur diesen einen Fall bearbeitete?

„Kate." Sie drehte sich um und sah Castle seinen Kopf schütteln. Verdammt. Natürlich wusste er, was sie dachte. „Bleib. Bitte. Ich verspreche, ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden und ich werde nicht länger als notwendig bleiben."

„Ich weiß, es ist nur… ich weiß." Und das tat sie wirklich. Sie verstand. Sie war offiziell vom NYPD beurlaubt. Sie würde die Ermittlung nicht gefährden, indem sie sich unerlaubt einmischte. „Beeil dich nach Hause zu kommen, Babe."

Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Mund, während er in ihr Schlafzimmer ging um sich anzuziehen. Martha kam einen Moment später und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange, als sie mit einer Hast ging, wie auch schon bei ihrer Ankunft. Dann war Kate allein; ihr Zuhause, das noch vor wenigen Augenblicken vor Leben gesprüht hatte, war jetzt eine Geisterstadt und sie legte ihre Hände um ihre noch dampfende Tasse und stellte sie mit einem Seufzen auf ihrem Bauch ab. Zu Hause zu bleiben würde nicht annähernd so viel Spaß machen, wenn sie allein war.

* * *

Nachdem sein Fahrer ihn an der Adresse abgesetzt hatte, die seine Mutter ihm aufgeschrieben hatte, schaute Castle die beeindruckende Fassade des Gebäudes hinauf, in dem sich Danica Fentons nobles Penthouse befand. Er hatte mehr _von_ Danica gehört, als dass er sie tatsächlich kannte. Ihre Wege hatten sich in den letzten Jahren ein paar Mal oberflächlich auf Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen und ähnlichem gekreuzt. Sie neigten dazu in unterschiedlichen Personenkreisen zu wandeln, also war es recht einfach Danica aus dem Weg zu gehen, als sie mit dem Ekel von Ex-Mann seiner Mutter zusammenkam.

Glaubte er, dass Peter einen Mord begehen konnte? Naja, eigentlich… nein, nicht wirklich. Peter war eher glatt als krank, aber wenn er aus der jahrelangen Arbeit mit Beckett eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass Mörder die meiste Zeit keine Neonleuchttafeln trugen, auf denen ihre Vorhaben standen. Er musste nur warten und sehen, was die Ermittlung brachte.

Marnie hatte dem Portier seinen Namen gegeben und er konnte hoch zum Penthouse. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Kader von NYPD-Personal als er den Lift verließ und weiter zum Apartment ging. Espo und Ryan standen bei der Eingangstür, redeten leise und konsultierten ihre Notizen. Sie schauten erst auf, als Castle direkt vor ihnen stand.

„Ähhhh, was tust du hier, Castle?", fragte Ryan als erster.

„Beckett ist beurlaubt, solltest du nicht zu Hause bleiben?", meldete Espo sich als nächstes zu Wort.

Er hob seine Hände in die Luft. „Leute, ich wurde herbeordert."

„Von wem?", spöttelte Ryan. „Wir waren es nicht."

„Nein, ich war es," sagte Marnie Jacobs, als sie den Flur betrat und zur Gruppe trat. Abgesehen von ein paar mehr Falten um ihre Augen war sie in dem Jahrzehnt, seit Castle sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, nicht gealtert. „Rick und ich kennen uns schon lange. Ich wusste von seiner Arbeit mit Ihrem Revier und habe ihn gebeten herzukommen."

Espo bewegte einen Finger zwischen Marnie und Castle hin und her. „Ihr zwei kennt euch?"

„Eigentlich waren wir mal Stiefgeschwister, vor langer Zeit", erklärte Marnie.

„Ja, meine Mutter war mal mit Marnies Vater verheiratet", vertiefte Castle die Erklärung.

„Warte, damit ich das richtig verstehe", unterbrach Ryan. „Martha war mit Peter Jacobs verheiratet? Der Mann, den wir gerade wegen des Mordes an Danica Fenton verhaftet haben, _dieser_ Peter Jacobs?"

Castle wusste, wie verrückt das klingen musste. Selbst für seine eigenen Ohren war dieses Szenario etwas weit hergeholt, aber die Wahrheit war die Wahrheit. „Äh, ja. Ja, war sie."

Eine unangenehme Stille senkte sich, die Anspannung wurde größer, als die uniformierten Beamten begannen Peter aus dem Apartment zum Streifenwagen nach unten zu bringen. Peter sah hoch, als er durch die Tür ging, blieb kurz stehen, als er Castle da stehen sah.

Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, bevor er einen Ton rausbrachte. „Richard", war alles, was rauskam.

„Peter", antwortete Castle mit fester Stimme, verriet nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Er war aus Respekt gegenüber Marnie und seiner Mutter hier, nicht wegen Peter.

„Kommt Jungs, bewegt euch. Bringt ihn aufs Revier. Wir kommen gleich nach", spornte Espo die Beamten an, die sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, Peter mit sich ziehend und Marnie ihnen folgend.

„Also, _das_ war die unangenehmste Familienzusammenkunft überhaupt", flüsterte Ryan aus seinem Mundwinkel. Espo schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm und murmelte: „Klappe, Mann."

Castle beachtete Ryan aber gar nicht, sondern schaute den Beamten hinterher, die Peter in den Fahrstuhl bugsierten.

„Oh, das war gar nichts. Wenn ihr glaubt _das_ war unangenehm, dann wartet, bis ihr erst aufs Revier kommt. Meine Mutter wird da sein."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Castle sah seine Mutter auf seinem alten Stuhl neben Becketts ehemaligen Schreibtisch sitzen, als er und Marnie den Fahrstuhl verließen. Sie hatte die Türen beobachtet, zweifellos ihre Ankunft erwartet, und stand sofort auf um sie zu begrüßen.

„Marnie, Liebes", murmelte Martha, als sie die Frau umarmte und Marnie sie ebenfalls fest drückte. „Wie geht es dir? Wo ist dein Vater?"

„Sie sollten ihn jede Sekunde herbringen. Danke fürs Kommen, Martha. Und dir auch, Richard. Nachdem, was mein Vater dir angetan hat, Martha, nun… lass uns ehrlich sein. Keiner von euch schuldet mir irgendwas. Ich war überrascht, dass du überhaupt meinen Anruf angenommen hast." Marnie schaute beschämt auf ihre Schuhe, aber Martha wollte heute nichts davon hören.

„Marnie, du bist in keiner Weise dafür verantwortlich, was dein Vater mir angetan hat. Wir haben dir nie irgendwas Schlechtes gewünscht."

Castle trat vor, als Marnie endlich ihre Augen hob um sie wieder anzusehen. „Sie hat recht, Marnie. Wir wissen, dass du die Taten deines Vaters nie gutgeheißen hast. Das hast du damals sehr deutlich gemacht."

Und das hatte sie. Sie war sehr laut gewesen, als ihr Vater Martha verlassen hatte, und noch lauter, als sie rausgefunden hatte, dass er Marthas Geld mitgenommen hatte. Aber ihr Vater hatte dies schon unzählige Male mit unzähligen Frauen abgezogen und Marnies Worte trafen auf taube Ohren, bis sie endlich aufgegeben hatte ihn zu disziplinieren. Sie und Martha waren in Kontakt geblieben, lange nachdem die Tinte auf der Scheidungsurkunde getrocknet war, aber sie hatten sich auseinandergelebt und irgendwann den Kontakt verloren. Dennoch nahmen sie sich nichts übel.

„Nun, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Und ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass ihr beide gekommen seid. Ich weiß, keiner von euch hat die beste Meinung von meinem Vater und das zu Recht. Er hat euch in der Vergangenheit keinen Grund gegeben ihm zu glauben, aber bitte glaubt _mir_ , wenn ich sage, dass er unschuldig ist. Ich sage euch, mein Vater ist zu so etwas nicht fähig. Und er würde Danica mit Sicherheit nichts antun!"

Castle wollte Marnie glauben, aber er hatte mit Beckett genug Fälle bearbeitet, in denen die Person, die am unwahrscheinlichsten schien einen Mord zu begehen, am Ende schuldig war. Peter war bewiesenermaßen ein Ekel, ein Dieb, der Frauen mit schweren Konten und zerbrechlichen Egos jagte. Martha hatte Peter geliebt, und er hatte sie wie eine Königin behandelt… zumindest, bis er damit fertig war, ihr Vermögen in seinem Namen zu verwalten und auf Konten zu überweisen, die sie unmöglich auffinden konnte. Und dann war er geflüchtet, während Martha auf einer Theatertour außerhalb der Stadt war und ließ ihr die Scheidungspapiere zukommen. Sie war am Boden zerstört und auch wenn das alles vor einem Jahrzehnt passiert war, hegte Castle noch immer etwas Missgunst dem Mann gegenüber. Bei näherem Nachdenken: vielleicht wollte Marnie ihn doch nicht hier haben. Er war definitiv voreingenommen.

„Marnie, du scheinst wirklich sicher zu sein, dass Peter Danica nichts antun würde", fragte Castle sanft und schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Warum?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und atmete aus. „Es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich kann nur sagen, dass mein Vater ein anderer Mann ist, seit es Danica gibt."

Castle tauschte einen Blick mit seiner Mutter. „Wie anders, Marnie?"

„Er hat sich auf so viele Arten verändert. Auf jeden Fall ist er ein besserer Vater, viel öfter da. Und auch ein besserer Ehemann, denke ich. Einfach… eine bessere Person im Ganzen. Weniger auf Vermögen und Lifestyle bedacht und mehr auf seine Familie konzentriert. Endlich mal." Sie schaute errötend weg, ihre Wangen verrieten, wie gut sie die Wahrheit des letzten Teils ihrer Aussage kannte. Ihr Vater hatte ihre frühen Jahre damit verbracht sie entweder zu ignorieren oder zu benutzen, um Frauen anzulocken, wenn er den bescheidenen Single-Dad einer liebenswerten Tochter spielte, deren Mutter tragisch jung verstorben war. Marnie hatte ihre Rolle in ihrer Jungend gespielt, ihm geholfen vermögende, verletzliche Frauen zu verführen, und auch wenn sie sich von seinen Taten vor Jahren distanziert hatte, schien es, als dächte sie noch immer, dass sie ihre Strafe dafür zu zahlen hatte.

Marnie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß, man kann nicht aus seiner Haut heraus. Und glaubt mir, ich kenne meinen Vater um einiges länger als ihr, also habe ich schon viel mehr seiner Faxen mitbekommen. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte nicht einmal ich geglaubt, dass er sich ändern könnte." Sie schaute für einen Moment weg, aber als ihre Blicke sich trafen, war dort etwas Unbeugsames, ein unfehlbares Glimmen von Sicherheit. „Aber ich sage es euch. _Er hat das nicht getan._ "

In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren mit einem scharfen _Ding_ und Peter kam aus der Kabine, gefolgt von einem Beamten und dann Espo und Ryan. Peters Kopf schnellte hoch, sein Blick fiel von seiner Tochter zu Castle, seine Augen wurden größer und traten quasi aus den Höhlen hervor, als sie Martha erblickten. Wie auch im Penthouse, wo er Castle zuerst gesehen hatte, blieb Peter abrupt stehen.

„Oh mein Gott, Martha. Was tust du hier?" Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Marnie. „Marnie? Was geht hier vor? Was auf Erden hast du getan?"

Marnie spannte ihren Kiefer an und streckte trotzig ihre Brust vor, bevor sie ihrem Vater antwortete und Castle konnte sich eine Teenager-Version von ihr vorstellen, die das gleiche tat. Sein Herz flatterte für eine Sekunde gegen seine Rippen, als er sich eine jugendliche Lily vorstellte, das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter mit ihren Händen an ihren Hüften und bereit dazu darüber zu streiten, dass sie bis Mitternacht draußen bleiben durfte und er wurde überwältigt von dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis zu Hause bei seiner Frau zu sein, die Höhle zu bauen und mit ihr darin rumzuknutschen. Aber nein, er hatte seiner Mutter versprochen hier zu sein. Er unterdrückte seine Vision der Zukunft widerwillig und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Marnie.

„Ich habe sie angerufen, also wage es nicht unhöflich zu sein. Sie kennen hier Leute. Das ist das Revier auf dem Richards Ehefrau arbeitet. Ich habe dir mehrmals von ihr erzählt. Sie ist die, auf der seine momentane Buchreihe basiert."

Castle fühlte eine Welle von Zuneigung gegenüber Marnie; sie hatte ihn über die Jahre wirklich im Auge behalten. Er war etwas beschämt zu sagen, dass er das nicht getan hatte.

„Sie sind vielleicht in der Lage dir zu helfen, Dad, also… arbeite einfach mit ihnen zusammen, okay? Ich weiß, du hast das nicht getan."

Peter öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber besann sich scheinbar eines Besseren. Sein Mund schloss sich und er nickte zustimmend. Er warf Castle einen weiteren Blick zu, aber als er zu Martha schaute, schrumpfte er unter ihrem Blick zusammen und war nicht in der Lage ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Füße setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Der uniformierte Beamte führte ihn fort, als Espo ihn aufforderte Jacobs in den Verhörraum 1 zu bringen.

Marnies Handy vibrierte lautstark in ihrer Handtasche und als sie es herausfischte und sah wer anrief, schaute sie zu Espo und Ryan hoch und fragte: „Entschuldigung, gibt es hier einen Ort, wo ich das unbeobachtet annehmen kann?"

Espo leitete sie mit ausgestreckter Hand zum leeren Konferenzraum, schloss die Tür hinter ihr und kam zurück zu Ryan, der bei Castle und Martha stand.

„Also, Mrs. R.", begann Espo und schaute verstohlen umher, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand lauschte. „Castle hat uns bereits informiert, wer Jacobs für Sie ist. Also, äh… wie grob sollen wir mit ihm umgehen? Sollen wir ihm wehtun?"

„Ernsthaft Martha, sagen Sie nur ein Wort. Wir bringen den Kerl zum Schwitzen", fügte Ryan hinzu und unterstrich es mit einem ernsten Nicken.

Martha lächelte sie nachsichtig an. „Seid ihr nicht liebenswert. Euer Beschützerinstinkt ist bemerkenswert. Allerdings müsst ihr meine Kämpfe nicht für mich austragen, Jungs. Peter und ich sind Geschichte. Hätte er mir nicht all mein Geld genommen, hätte ich den Weg, auf dem ich mich befinde, nie eingeschlagen und wäre das nicht mein Verlust?", sinnierte sie mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken.

Die Aussage brachte ein Lächeln auf Castles Gesicht. Seine Mutter war absolut unverwüstlich und während sie ihn gelegentlich endlos aufbrachte, konnte er zugeben, dass ihre scheinbar endlose Quelle innerer Stärke, einer ihrer besseren Qualitäten war, die sie ihm vererbt hatte. Er war auch niemand, der leicht aufgab, noch war er jemand, der ständig auf der Vergangenheit herumritt.

„Ich erwarte, dass ihr zwei da rein geht und euren Job macht. Sucht die Wahrheit über Danica Fentons Mord und sonst nichts." Martha scheuchte Espo und Ryan mit einem Händewedeln fort und sie gingen zum Verhörraum.

„Ihr könnt zuschauen. Wir werden es nicht verraten", rief Espo über seine Schulter.

Martha wandte sich an Castle. „Ich will lieber nicht. Ein bisschen Peter ist schon genug für mich. Ich werde bei Marnie bleiben, aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass du zuschaust. Du hast bewiesen, dass du einen scharfen Blick hast, mein Junge. Sogar deine brillante Frau sagt das."

Den letzten Teil sprach sie aus ihrem Mundwinkel heraus, während sie zusahen, wie Marnie den Konferenzraum verließ, ihr Handy noch immer in ihrer Hand. Als sie aufsah und ihre Blicke auf sich sah, hielt sie ihr Handy hoch und wedelte es hin und her.

„Dads Anwalt. Er dreht durch, weil Dad zugestimmt hat ohne seine Anwesenheit verhört zu werden. Er kommt her, aber Dad besteht darauf, dass er ihn nicht hier haben will. Dass er ihn nicht _braucht_. Er…", sie verstummte, während sie überdachte, was sie sagen wollte, aber beendete den Satz dennoch, wenn auch etwas leiser. „Er ist unschuldig. Ich weiß, dass er es ist."

Castle und Martha tauschten erneut Blicke aus, verständigten sich stillschweigend darüber, nicht mit Marnie darüber zu streiten.

Er wollte Peters Verhör unbedingt sehen, also bat Castle seine Mutter, bei Marnie zu bleiben, bis sie wussten, was als nächstes geschah, und Martha nahm das Stichwort ohne Zögern, wie jede Schauspielerin ihres Kalibers es tun würde, nahm Marnie sanft an ihrem Ellbogen und führte sie in das stille, ungenutzte Büro ihrer Schwiegertochter.

Für einen Moment stand Castle vor Becketts Tür um zu Atmen und den Fluss des Großraumbüros um sich herum zu beobachten, Detectives und Beamte und administratives Personal, die sich alle im Raum bewegten. Ohne seine Frau fühlte es sich hier immer merkwürdig an, aber das Geschäft der Gesetzvollstreckung stoppte für niemandes Mutterschaftsurlaub. Er hatte Kate Beckett immer für eines der wichtigsten Zahnräder in der Maschinerie des 12. Reviers gehalten, aber hier waren sie, funktionierend, untersuchend, Fälle lösend, ohne sie. Es kitzelte etwas in seinem Hinterkopf, der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht wirklich eine andere Karriere einschlagen _konnte_ , wenn sie wollte, aber er unterdrückte es für diesen Moment, und ging um die Ecke.

Er hatte ein Verhör zu beobachten.

* * *

„Peter Jacobs."

Castle sah, wie Peters Kopf von seinen geschlossenen Händen vor ihm schmerzhaft schnell hochschnellte. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Augen waren rot, er hatte lila Augenringe, und Castle konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Das war nicht der großspurige, charismatische Mann, der vor all den Jahren im Leben seiner Mutter auftauchte und ihr Herz im Sturm eroberte. Dieser Mann war älter. Er wirkte rau. Gebrochen. So, als hätte Danicas Tod ihn wirklich mitgenommen, und es brachte Castle zum Nachdenken über Marnies Beteuerung seiner Unschuld.

Er musste zuhören. Unvoreingenommen sein. Außerhalb der Box denken. War das nicht der Grund, warum er und Beckett so gut mit einander auskamen? Das war, worin er gut war.

„Ja", krächzte Peter, räusperte sich sofort und begann erneut. „Ja, ich bin Peter Jacobs."

„Sie haben Ihr Recht auf einen Anwalt nicht wahrgenommen, ist das korrekt, Mr. Jacobs?", begann Espo.

„Ja ist es", antwortete Peter mit fester Stimme.

„Und Sie verstehen, warum wir Sie heute hier haben?", fuhr Ryan fort.

Peter machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er antwortete. „Weil man mich gefunden hat, wie ich über die Leiche meiner Frau gebeugt war, die ein Messer im Rücken stecken hatte."

Castle blinzelte. Es war kein Schuldgeständnis, aber er hielt nichts zurück.

Er konnte sehen, wie Espo und Ryan sich einen Blick zuwarfen, bevor Espo sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Und wie kamen Sie in diese Situation, Mr. Jacobs?"

Peter schüttelte seinen Kopf und blinzelte langsam. „Sie werden mir nicht glauben."

„Wetten, dass", flüsterte Castle hinter dem Glas.

„Wetten, dass", warf Ryan ein und Castle machte sich eine mentale Notiz mit Castle Junior später dafür einzuschlagen.

Peter schluckte schwer, bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe sie so gefunden, nur Sekunden, bevor Claudia reinkam."

Castle war sich sicher, sein Augenrollen hätte seine Frau stolz gemacht. Espo und Ryans Reaktionen spiegelten seine. Beide Männer machten abschätzende Geräusche und Gesten.

„Sie erwarten wirklich, dass wir das glauben, Peter? Sie erwarten, dass wir glauben, dass Sie sie einfach so _gefunden_ haben, wenn Sie sie betrogen hat? Wenn es Scheidungspapiere gab, die direkt auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen? Sie erwarten wirklich, dass wir Ihnen abkaufen, dass Sie nichts damit zu tun hatten?"

Peters Gesicht wurde für eine Sekunde leer, bevor seine Gesichtszüge sich verzerrten und er fast… verletzt aussah. Es war nicht, was Castle erwartet hatte.

„Sie…" Peters Stimme brach erneut und dieses Mal brauchte er ein paar Sekunden um sich wieder zu fassen. „Ich wusste von der Affäre. Aber sie hatte wirklich Scheidungspapiere? Wir hatten… ich meine, sie hat mir gesagt. Sie hat es versprochen. Sie hat versprochen, dass wir es versuchen."

Castle lehnte sich gegen den Einwegspiegel, als würde das dazu führen, dass Peter seine Geschichte schneller erzählte.

Peter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, sein Blick wieder auf seine Hände gerichtet. „Sie kennen Richard und Martha, also wissen Sie offensichtlich, wer ich bin. Ich werde das nicht abstreiten. Offensichtlich habe ich eine Vergangenheit mit Martha. Ich bin sicher, Sie haben nicht die beste Meinung von mir und für das, was ich ihr angetan habe, habe ich das definitiv verdient."

„Was ist mit all dem, was du den Frauen vor und nach ihr angetan hast?", höhnte Castle leise.

„Aber Danica… Danica war anders. Ich habe sie geliebt. Alles hat sich geändert, als ich sie kennengelernt habe. _Ich_ habe mich verändert, als ich sie kennengelernt habe. Sie hat mich zu einem besseren Mann gemacht."

Etwas in Castles Brust zog sich zusammen; er hatte die gleichen Worte über Beckett gesagt. Er wusste, was es bedeutete, eine Frau auf diese Art zu lieben, es zuzulassen und zu erlauben, dass es einen zu seinem besten Selbst formt. Er kannte die transformative Macht dieser Art von Liebe und er lehnte sich noch weiter gegen das Glas, wollte mehr von Peters Story hören.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas Zeit sparen und erzählen, was Sie ohne viel Aufwand über mich rausfinden können. Ja, meine Frau hatte eine Affäre. Sie hatte einige davon während unserer Beziehung und so lange sie diskret war, war es mir egal. Aber dieses Mal… ich wusste, sie hat darüber nachgedacht mich dieses Mal zu verlassen. Sie hat mich sogar gefragt, was es sie kosten würde sich von mir Scheiden zu lassen, als würde das Geld mir irgendwas bedeuten." Peter schüttelte seinen Kopf, als würde er versuchen, die richtigen Worte zu finden, bevor er leiser als vorher fortfuhr. „Sie kennen offensichtlich meine Vergangenheit. Sie wissen, ich habe Frauen für ihr Geld ins Visier genommen. Aber mit Danica…" Peter verstummte und warf seinen Kopf zurück, schaute an die Decke und blinzelte schnell… waren das _Tränen_?

„Es ging nie darum. Ich habe Danica verehrt. Ich hätte alles für sie getan. Ich habe ihr gesagt, wie ich fühle und gefleht, dass sie mich nicht verlässt. Sie hat angeboten mir eine großzügige Scheidungsvereinbarung zu geben und ich habe ihr gesagt, ich will das Geld nicht, dass ich nur sie will." Der gleiche verletzte Ausdruck huschte wieder über Peters Gesicht. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie die Unterlagen tatsächlich angefordert hat."

„Warum sind Sie so überrascht, dass sie es tat? Es klingt, als wüssten Sie, dass es eine Möglichkeit war?", versuchte Ryan mehr aus ihm herauszukriegen.

„Weil wir erst letzte Nacht geredet haben und sie mir versichert hat, dass wir an unserer Ehe arbeiten würden. Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, ich war einfach… hoffnungsvoll? Sie hat mir gesagt, wir würden es versuchen, dass sie nicht gehen würde." Castle fragte sich, ob Peter Schauspielunterricht bei seiner Mutter genommen hatte, während sie zusammen waren, denn er kaufte dem Mann die Rolle des trauernden Ehemanns fast ab.

„Erinnern Sie sich daran, wann Sie letzte Nacht mit ihr geredet haben, Mr. Jacobs?"

„Es war spät. Oder früh, sollte ich sagen. Kurz nach 2 Uhr glaube ich. Sie war am Leben, als ich sie in ihrem Arbeitszimmer verlassen habe. Da waren viele Leute, die um die Zeit die Party verlassen haben und sie hat mir gesagt, sie muss sich um etwas kümmern. Also bin ich für eine Weile hoch und habe sie verabschiedet, bis ich wieder runter in die Küche kam um eine besondere Flasche Champagner zu holen. Ich wollte sie kaltstellen und mit Danica trinken. Da habe ich sie gefunden. Daliegend."

Peter schniefte und wischte sich schnell über seine Augen. Castle konnte keine Tränen sehen, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, das zu müssen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er dachte. Konnte dieser Mann unschuldig sein?

Espo und Ryan fuhren mit dem Verhör fort, ließen Peter die Story vorwärts und rückwärts erzählen, aber sie änderte sich nie, wackelte niemals. Er liebte Danica und er hatte sie tot in der Küche gefunden. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun. Ende der Geschichte. Castle wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte.

* * *

Sie verbrachten weitere zwanzig Minuten damit, Peter auszufragen, erfolglos. Er konnte ihnen nicht mal sagen, wer Danicas Liebhaber war. Sie hatte viel auf sich genommen um seine Identität vor ihm geheim zu halten.

Castle verließ den Beobachtungsraum zur gleichen Zeit wie Espo und Ryan den Verhörraum und bevor Castle sich zu Wort melden konnte um zu fragen, was sie jetzt mit Peter tun würden, klingelte Espos Handy in seiner Tasche.

„Esposito", sagte er als Begrüßung, während er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. „Oh, ja, Hey Meyers. Ja. Uh huh." Er wartete, hörte gebannt zu, bis er die Augenbrauen runzelte und seine Augen verengte. „Warte… was? Okay, was bedeutet das? Ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich meine, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passiert? Ja. Okay, ja, nein, sehe ich auch so. Nein, danke für den Anruf. Ich schätze das."

Espo legte mit einem Seufzen auf. „Das war Meyers von der Spurensicherung. Außer den normalen Abdrücken und Zeugs, das man erwartet in einer Wohnung zu finden, gibt es nicht ein einziges physisches Beweisstück, das Jacobs mit dem Tatort in Verbindung bringt. Nada."

„Wie kann das sein?" Ryan sah aus, als würde er das nicht glauben.

„Es gab keine Bluttropfen an ihm, keine Fingerabdrücke am Messergriff und keine Fasern oder Spuren von irgendwas, das man nicht dazu zurückführen kann, dass er die Szene gefunden hat, wie er es gesagt hat. Ihre Uhr ist zerbrochen, als sie gefallen ist, weißt du noch? Also wissen wir, dass sie den Boden um 2:48 Uhr berührt hat. Und bisher haben alle Leute auf der Party, die wir befragt haben, gesagt, dass Jacobs bis dann auf dem Dach bei der Party war. Also ist er entweder ein wirklich guter Lügner und unglaublich glücklich, dass es keine forensischen Beweise gibt, die ihn mit dem Tatort verbinden, oder…" Espo verstummte.

„Oder er sagt die Wahrheit und hat sie wirklich so gefunden." Castle konnte nicht glauben, dass er glaubte, dass Peter unschuldig war, aber er konnte auch nicht gutheißen einen Mann zu verurteilen, der diese Tat nicht begangen hat. Ungeachtet seiner persönlichen Gefühle glaubte er, dass jeder eine faire Chance auf Gerechtigkeit verdiente.

„Ich meine, nachdem was er Mrs. R angetan hat, muss ich zugeben, dass ich gehofft habe, dass es eine todsichere Sache ist. Aber nicht ein Tropfen Blut an ihm? Keine DNS?" Selbst Espo klang zweifelnd. „Es ist unglaublich unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand, der eine Gewalttat mit einem Messer verübt, keine Beweise an sich hat."

„Ihr wisst, wir haben nicht wirklich genug um ihn festzuhalten, richtig?", fügte Ryan hinzu. „Ich meine, er besteht darauf, dass er nichts von den Scheidungspapieren wusste, aber selbst wenn er es tat, hätte sie ihm eine wirklich große Abfindung gegeben. Geld war hier kein Motivator. Und wir haben absolut keinen Beweis, der ihn mit Sicherheit an den Tatort bindet."

„Also könnte er heute noch hier rausmarschieren", schloss Castle.

„Das wirkt wahrscheinlich."

Castle wusste wirklich nicht, wie er sich dabei fühlen sollte. Peter war so ein Ekel, aber er könnte auch ein unschuldiges Ekel sein.

„Hat die Spurensicherung irgendetwas anderes Interessantes im Penthouse gefunden?"

„Sie suchen noch weiter, aber Meyers sagte, dass sie Danicas Tagesplaner gefunden haben. Sie meinten, dass sie in den letzten zwei Wochen mindestens ein Dutzend Termine mit ihrem Anwalt hatte."

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall mit dem Anwalt reden um rauszufinden, was da vor sich ging", sinnierte Ryan laut.

„Mit Sicherheit. Er sagte auch, dass da Dokumente im Schredder waren, aber es ist einer dieser Micro-Zerschneider, bei denen es unmöglich ist, die Schnipsel wieder zusammenzusetzen. Jacobs Fingerabdrücke sind auch nicht auf den Scheidungspapieren, also ist es möglich, dass er nichts davon wusste. Sie befragen noch die Mitarbeiter, aber da ist noch nichts rausgekommen. Die Angestellte, die sie gefunden hat, Claudia, hat die Affäre bestätigt, aber sie weiß nicht, wer der Typ ist. Sie sagte, wir sollten Danicas Sohn Niles, fragen, was wir tun werden, wenn er seinen Kopf aus der Toilette bekommt, in die er sich gerade übergibt. Offenbar hatte er gestern Nacht zu viel zu trinken."

Die drei Männer standen da, versuchten einen guten Grund zu finden Peter Jacobs in Haft zu nehmen, aber sie hatten keinen.

Castle sprach als erster. „Lasst mich mit meiner Mutter und Marnie reden und ihnen sagen, was los ist. Und dann bringe ich meine Mutter heim, wenn sie das will."

Espo nickte ihm zu. „Ryan, du findest Danicas Anwalt und ich fertige Jacobs ab."

Und damit gingen die drei Männer getrennte Wege.

* * *

Castle sah Kate in der Küche werkeln, als er durch die Tür trat, wurde sofort von dem Duft nach frisch gebackenen Keksen umgeben, und er war verzaubert, erstaunt über ihre Anmut in diesem Stadium ihrer Schwangerschaft. Sie leuchtete geradezu im Nachmittagssonnenlicht, ihr Lächeln erhellte sie wie den hellsten Stern am Himmel und er wurde sofort in ihre Richtung gezogen, machtlos gegen ihre Anziehungskraft.

„Hallo, wunderschöne Frau", murmelte er, bevor er seine Lippen ein, zwei, dreimal auf ihre drückte, bevor er sich mit einem Summen zurückzog. Er musste sich nicht weit beugen um einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch zu drücken und zu flüstern: „Hallo, ungeborenes Kind."

Ihr Bauch wackelte mit ihrem Lachen und plötzlich war er erleichtert, dass sie es hingenommen hatte und zu Hause geblieben war. Sie sah wirklich ausgeruht und erfrischt aus. Er selbst war ziemlich erschöpft, verkrampft und angespannt mit gemischten Gefühlen wegen der Situation mit seiner Mutter und ihrem intriganten Ex, und mit seiner Frau zu Hause zu sein war Balsam für sein Herz.

„Was für entspannende Dinge hast du getan, während ich weg war?"

Kate deutete mit ihrem Kopf über ihre Schulter zu den Chocolate-Chunk-Cookies auf der Anrichte hinter ihr. „Wie dir deine Nase sagen kann, bin ich gerade mit backen fertig." Sie hielt ihre Hände hoch um ihn aufzuhalten, als er versuchte um sie herum zu gehen und sich einen Keks zu nehmen. „Du kannst einen haben, wenn du mir erzählst, was heute passiert ist. Halt mich nicht hin! Was ist los? Hat dieser Peter-Typ es getan?"

Castle seufzte. Dieses Thema war den ganzen Nachmittag in seinem Kopf rotiert und selbst er hatte seine Zweifel an Peters Schuld.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Okay. Also leg mir den Fall dar."

Castle berichtete ausführlich von Marnies Behauptung, ihr Vater hätte sich geändert, Peters Behauptung seiner Unschuld und dem Fehlen von belastenden Beweisen. Kate hörte aufmerksam zu, nickte und stellte hier und da Fragen. Als er fertig war, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nur weil er ein Arsch ist, heißt das nicht, dass er eine Straftat begangen hat, Castle." Sie streckte sich nach einem warmen Keks, hob ihn zu seinem Mund und ließ ihn abbeißen. Mmmm, er würde vielleicht allem, was sie sagte zustimmen, wenn sie ihm mehr davon gab.

„Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat seine Tochter recht. Vielleicht _ist_ er jetzt ein anderer Mann", sagte sie schulterzuckend und ließ ihn nochmal abbeißen. „Bist _du_ noch der gleiche Mann, der du warst, bevor wir uns getroffen haben?"

Castles Kauen verlangsamte sich und er schluckte. Er dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach bevor er antwortete, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er sich die gleiche Frage selbst schon gestellt hatte. „Nein, ich denke nicht." Er nahm den restlichen Keks aus ihrer Hand und steckte ihn in seinen Mund. „Ich war irgendwie ein Idiot, als wir uns getroffen haben."

„Irgendwie?", zog sie ihn auf, kniff in seine Seite und er quietschte, drückte seine Lippen erneut auf ihre und lenkte sie lang genug ab, dass er um sie herum nach einem weiteren Keks greifen konnte.

„Aber ernsthaft, wie geht es deiner Mom?"

Castle senkte den Keks, der auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund war, lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte und atmete tief aus. „Okay, denke ich. Es ist schwer zu sagen. Sie hat nicht viel gezeigt, weißt du?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wäre die Vorstellung von einer Martha, die alles andere als schusssicher war, beleidigend. „Sie war ziemlich still auf dem Heimweg. Ich weiß, sie ist darüber hinweg, aber es war schwer für sie. Sie wird es jetzt nie zugeben, aber sie war am Boden zerstört, als Peter gegangen ist. Ich glaube wirklich, sie hat ihn ehrlich geliebt. Er hat ihr das Herz gebrochen und ihr Konto leergeräumt."

„Urgh. Schrecklich, Richard Castle." Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, schüttelte ihren Kopf und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Keks aus, den er ihr hinhielt.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen." Er wurde wieder ernst, nahm einen weiteren Bissen Keks und kaute nachdenklich, sah zu, wie sie das gleiche tat. „Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich gefühlt habe, als müsste ich sie beschützen, was schon lange nicht mehr vorkam. Ich weiß, es ist schwer sich meine Mutter anders als 3 Meter groß vorzustellen, aber er hat sie wirklich gebrochen."

Kate trat vor und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, seine legten sich auf ihre Seiten, Handflächen flach auf ihrer Haut, in der Hoffnung die Bewegung ihrer Tochter zu spüren. Sie schaute mit so viel Liebe zu ihm auf, es ließ sein Herz tanzen.

„Du bist ein guter Sohn, weißt du das?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in Selbstironie, denn wirklich, er war so oft ein schrecklicher Plagegeist für seine Mutter gewesen, während sie bei ihm wohnte. Hatte sie immer damit aufgezogen ein Schnorrer zu sein, und auch wenn sie es als Scherz verstanden hatte, wusste er, dass sie sich schrecklich gefühlt hatte bei ihm einziehen zu müssen.

Kate griff sanft nach seinem Kinn um die Bewegung seines Kopfes zu stoppen, bevor sie ihre Hand an seine Wange legte. „Hey, ich meine das ernst. Ich weiß, du und deine Mutter zieht euch gnadenlos auf, weil es einfach das ist, was ihr tut. Aber ich weiß auch, du würdest alles für sie tun und andersherum auch. Du hast sie aufgenommen und das musstest du nicht. Und du und Alexis habt für sie gesorgt und ihr geholfen ihr Herz zu flicken, als sie es am meisten brauchte. Das ist, was Familie ausmacht."

Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und zur gleichen Zeit drückte ihre Tochter gegen seine rechte Hand. Der Geschmack von Schokolade war noch warm auf ihrer Zunge, als sie ihn küsste und er fragte sich erneut, wie er so viel Glück in seinem Leben haben konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Espo und Ryan betraten gegen 16:00 Uhr die Lobby von Bart Browns Büro. Ihre Ankunft wurde von seiner Rezeptionistin erwartet, die sie in einen leeren Konferenzraum führte und Ihnen Erfrischungen und einen Platz zum Warten anbot, bis der Anwalt von seinen Nachmittagsbesprechungen zurückkehrte.

Espo betrachtete das üppige Dekor des Büros und schnaubte in Ryans Richtung. „Muss nett sein. Reiche Anwälte mit reichen Kunden. Sieht aus wie ein ziemlich großartiger Job."

„Ja, außer, dass dieser Klient tot ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihn das glücklich machen wird", murmelte Ryan, als er eine sehr modern aussehende Skulptur auf einem Podest betrachtete, die wahrscheinlich mehr kostete, als ihre beiden Jahresgehälter zusammen betrugen.

„Nein. Das war Danica Fenton. Er wird die Bank dazu bringen, ihr Vermögen zu verwalten. Ich bin sicher, er wird darüber hinwegkommen, wenn er diese Dollarzeichen sieht."

Bart Brown erschien kurz darauf, schnell gehend und noch schneller redend.

„Kitty? Ich muss Schluss machen. Die Polizei ist hier. Nein, nicht wegen mir, Schatz. Wir reden später." Er legte auf und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. Er war ein kleiner Mann, aber wenn er sprach, strahlte er eine seltsame Zuversicht aus, die nicht zu seinem unterwürfigen Aussehen passte. „Detectives. Ich habe das von Danica heute Morgen gehört. Ich möchte Ihnen auf jede erdenkliche Weise helfen, die dafür verantwortliche Person zu finden."

Espo und Ryan sahen sich verwundert an. Aufgeblasene Anwälte wollten nicht oft mit ihnen kooperieren, geschweige denn boten sie Hilfe an.

„Nun, das würden wir begrüßen. Wir möchten die schuldige Person schließlich auch finden", meinte Ryan.

„Sagen Sie mir. Sind ihr Mann oder ihr Sohn Verdächtige?" Espo und Ryan tauschten einen weiteren Blick.

„Wir überprüfen gerade einige Personen, die von Interesse sind. Warum fragen Sie?"

Bart seufzte. „Detectives, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich normalerweise keine Informationen über einen Kunden preisgebe. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall bin ich besorgt, dass einige unserer Geschäftsbeziehungen zu ihrem Tod führten." Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde grimmig.

„Was für ein Geschäft, Mr. Brown?", fragte Espo.

„Wir hatten in den letzten Wochen zahlreiche Treffen. Sie überlegte... ein paar Veränderungen in ihrem Leben vorzunehmen", sagte Brown langsam, als würde er seine Worte sorgfältig abwägen.

„Was für Veränderungen?", fragte Ryan diesmal.

„Zuerst lassen Sie mich sagen, dass Danica manchmal... impulsiv war. Was soll ich sagen, sie war wohlhabend und daran gewöhnt, sich durchzusetzen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie hat getan, was sie wollte, aber sie war eine anständige Person."

„Ihre Qualität als Person wird hier nicht in Frage gestellt, Mr. Brown. Wir wollen nur herausfinden, wer sie getötet hat", versicherte ihm Ryan.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich beschütze nur meine Kunden und jetzt, da Danica tot ist... nun, ich schätze, ich will einfach nicht, dass Sie denken, ihre Absichten waren bösartig. Wie auch immer, wir hatten in letzter Zeit einige Meetings, weil sie sich über ein paar Dinge klar geworden war. Zuerst ließ sie mich vorläufige Scheidungspapiere schreiben. Ja, ich wusste, dass sie mit einem jüngeren Mann ein Techtelmechtel hatte, aber es steht mir nicht zu, sie zu verurteilen." Er winkte herablassend ab. „Und zweitens hatte sie es dieses Mal tatsächlich durchgezogen und ließ mich ihr Testament neu schreiben, ohne Niles darin."

„Sie meinen Niles Dabney, ihren Sohn?", drängte Espo ihn.

„Genau der."

„Mr. Brown, wussten Niles oder Peter von ihren Plänen? Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass einer von den beiden es herausgefunden haben könnte?", fragte Ryan.

Der Anwalt runzelte die Stirn und dachte über die Frage nach, bevor ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis sein Gesicht überzog. Er beugte sich vor und drückte auf die Taste der Gegensprechanlage.

„Mindy!"

„Ja, Mr. Brown?"

„Rufen Sie Lou an. Fragen Sie, wer gestern für Danicas Paket unterschrieben hat."

Er ließ den Knopf los und richtete sich vor ihnen auf. „Danica hat mich gestern Morgen angerufen. Sie wollte, dass ich ihr Kopien ihres revidierten Testaments und der Scheidungspapiere per Boten noch am selben Tag nach Hause schickte. Jemand musste für die Lieferung unterschreiben." Er musste nichts mehr sagen, alle verstanden die Schlussfolgerung.

„Mr. Brown?" Die Gegensprechanlage wurde wieder lebendig mit dem Klang von Mindys Stimme. „Ich habe mit Lou gesprochen. Sie sagte, Niles Dabney habe die Lieferung gegengezeichnet."

„Danke, Mindy." Er wartete, bis die Sprechanlage tot war, bevor er weitersprach. „Gentlemen, ich glaube, ich kann jetzt sagen, dass es absolut eine Chance gibt, dass zumindest Niles von ihren Plänen wusste."

„Also, Kopien des revidierten Testaments _und_ der Scheidungspapiere waren im Paket?", fragte Espo.

„Ich werde es von Mindy bestätigen lassen, aber ja. Das waren meine Anweisungen."

Ryan wusste bereits, worauf Espo damit hinauswollte. „Die Scheidungspapiere wurden in Danicas Büro gefunden, aber die Spurensicherung hat das überarbeitete Testament nie gefunden. Also... was ist damit passiert?"

Nach ein paar weiteren Fragen über das Opfer, bedankten sich Espo und Ryan bei Bart Brown für dessen Hilfe und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem zivilen Dienstwagen. Ryan beendete sein Update für Castle und Beckett, als er auf den Beifahrersitz glitt und sich zu Espo umdrehte, während er seinen Sicherheitsgurt anlegte.

„Wir werden als erstes morgen früh mit Niles reden. Castle will mitkommen."

Espo rollte mit den Augen, aber es steckte kein Ernst dahinter. „Sag ihm, er soll Kaffee für uns machen."

* * *

Kate erwachte in einem Schlafzimmer, das in helles Frühlingssonnenlicht getaucht war und während ihr Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte, dass sie nicht so lange geschlafen hatte wie gestern, war es doch später als ihre übliche Aufwachzeit. Wie am Morgen zuvor, war ihr Ehemann nirgends zu sehen und sie konnte den schwachen Duft von Kaffee riechen, der wieder einmal hereinwehte, aber heute waren auch leise Stimmen zu hören. Diesmal warf sie einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, zog ihre Finger durch ihr Haar, bevor sie es mit einem Clip befestigte und sicherstellte, dass ihr Bademantel tatsächlich um ihren Babybauch herum geschlossen war.

Sie trat aus dem Arbeitszimmer in den Wohnraum und sah, dass Alexis mit einem bereits angezogenen Rick am Küchentresen saß. Die beiden nippten an ihren Kaffees und unterhielten sich leise.

Beide Castles schauten mit einem Lächeln auf, Alexis hüpfte vom Barhocker, um Umarmungen und _gute Morgens_ mit Kate auszutauschen, während ihr Ehemann wartete, bis er an der Reihe war und sie für seine eigene Umarmung heranziehen konnte, nachdem seine Tochter sie freiließ.

„Hallo, schlafende Schönheit."

„Ich weiß, ich fühle mich geradezu dekadent bis fast neun zu schlafen." Sie drückte ihr Lächeln auf seines, während er vom Hocker rutschte und auf die Sitzfläche klopfte, als Einladung für sie, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Er ging um den Tresen herum, um mit ihrem Café Latte zu beginnen.

„Also Kate, Dad hat mir von Oma und diesem Fall erzählt. Ich weiß, du arbeitest nicht daran, aber was denkst du?"

Kate zog eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, als sie über Alexis' Frage nachdachte. „Ich meine, ich war nicht dort, aber ich vertraue den Instinkten deines Vaters und er hat seine Zweifel, dass Peter der Täter sein könnte."

„Ich bin überrascht, Dad. Du hast seitdem Oma vor all den Jahren bei uns eingezogen ist, keine positive Bemerkung über diesen Mann übriggehabt, aber er scheint deine Meinung innerhalb weniger Minuten geändert zu haben. Ich finde das äußerst seltsam", beendete Alexis achselzuckend.

Castle nickte zustimmend, während er durch die Küche ging. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich denke immer noch, dass der Typ ein Widerling erster Klasse ist. Aber er schien wirklich in Danica verliebt zu sein und war aufrichtig traurig über ihren Tod. Offenbar gab er seine Geld erschwindelnden Frauengeschichten für sie auf. Es scheint, als wäre er, nachdem sie sich begegnet sind, ein anderer Mann geworden."

„Ist er, aha?" Alexis warf Kate ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu. „Da kannst du ja nicht wirklich mitreden, oder Dad?"

Er stieß ein beleidigtes Grollen in ihre Richtung aus, was aber durch das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gemildert wurde. „Du glänzt nicht ohne Grund bei der Detektivarbeit, meine Tochter."

Kate antwortete mit ihrem eigenen Grinsen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Vater schon ein guter Mann war, als wir uns trafen. Er brauchte nur ein wenig Feinschliff, um zu glänzen."

„Ein _wenig_ Feinschliff?", feixte Alexis.

„Hallo! Wer kontrolliert hier gerade die Espressomaschine?", schrie Castle mit gespielter Fassungslosigkeit.

Kate hob kapitulierend ihre Hände. „Hey, sie hat das gesagt. Ich sagte, du wärst ein guter Mann. Einer, der übrigens exzellenten Kaffee macht." Sie zwinkerte Alexis zu.

„Das habe ich gesehen."

Ein Alarm ertönte vom iPad, das neben Kate auf der Arbeitsplatte lag. Sie tippte auf die Oberfläche und öffnete die Sicherheits-App, um nachzusehen, wer der Besucher war. Castle wandte sich an Alexis und sagte: „Zehn Dollar darauf, dass das deine Großmutter ist."

Alexis runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Das ist eine blöde Wette. Ich sitze schon hier, natürlich ist es Oma."

Zwei Sekunden später wehte Martha durch die Tür, aufgedonnert und besonders fabelhaft aussehend für einen Dienstagmorgen.

„Hallo meine Lieben!", rief sie und es war eine unheimliche Wiederaufführung vom Morgen des Vortags. Weg war die unterwürfige Frau, die Castle gestern Nachmittag abgesetzt hatte und an deren Stelle nun die unerschütterliche Broadway-Diva Martha Rodgers getreten war.

„Hey, Oma. Du siehst glänzend aus heute Morgen."

„Danke, Alexis, meine Liebe. Ich fühle mich wirklich gut." Sie trat zwischen ihre Enkelin und ihre Schwiegertochter an den Küchentresen. „Richard, mein Junge, ich würde gerne einen Cappuccino nehmen."

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Mutter", witzelte Castle, als er Kates Milchkaffee vor sie stellte. „Ein Cappuccino, kommt sofort."

„Ernsthaft, Oma. Wie geht es dir? Dad und Kate haben mir von gestern erzählt. Ich denke, Peter zu sehen, war bestimmt ein Schock", stocherte Alexis.

„Weißt du, Schätzchen, ich werde ehrlich zu dir sein, es _war_ ein kleiner Schock", gab Martha zu. „Und damals hat Peter mich tief verletzt. Aber das ist jetzt eine alte Geschichte! Du kennst mich, ich verweile nicht in der Vergangenheit." Martha schwenkte ihre Hände durch die Luft, als wären die Erinnerungen nur ein Ärgernis, das sie aus ihrem Weg schlagen konnte.

Castle stellte Marthas dampfenden Cappuccino vor ihr ab, bevor er jede Frau auf die Wange küsste, den Thermosbecher mit Kaffee vom Tresen nahm und sich darauf vorbereitete, Espo und Ryan zu ihrer Befragung von Danicas Sohn zu treffen.

„Warte, du gehst schon, Babe?" Kate zuckte angesichts ihrer weinerlichen Stimme zusammen, aber sie war gerade aufgestanden und sie hatte nicht einmal die _Wahl_ , ihn zu begleiten.

„Ja, nur dieses eine Verhör von Danicas Sohn. Hör dir das an: Espo hat mir heute Morgen eine Nachricht geschickt, um mir zu sagen, dass sie Danicas Personal befragt haben und ein paar Kellner haben mitbekommen, dass Niles vor der Party mit seiner Mutter gestritten hat, also... das sollte interessant werden." Er hatte diese Leichtfertigkeit an sich, den Nervenkitzel von einem guten Hinweis, und sie verbarg ihre momentane Enttäuschung darüber, zu Hause hinter ihrer Tasse zu bleiben. Hatte er das bemerkt?

Natürlich hatte er. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich in ihre Richtung, um eine Hand um ihren Nacken zu legen und sie für einen sanften Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. „Hey... ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Ich komme gleich nach Hause und werde dir Bericht erstatten, Captain", neckte er mit einem Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen, bevor er noch einmal seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. „Liebe dich."

Sie entspannte sich bei seinen Zusicherungen und nickte verstehend. „Ich liebe dich auch. Komm schnell nach Hause. Wir wollen ein Decken-Fort bauen."

Es war alles nur so... _unnatürlich_ , ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er ohne sie aus der Tür ging, um einen Fall zu bearbeiten. Ihre rationale Seite führte einen knallharten Krieg mit der tiefverwurzelten Polizistin in ihr. Sie verstand, warum sie jetzt nicht im Außendienst sein konnte, und sie würde niemals das Wohlergehen ihrer Tochter aufs Spiel setzen, aber alte Gewohnheiten starben schwer.

Kate warf ihren Kopf zurück, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. „Ugh, ich bin so zwiegespalten, zu Hause zu bleiben. Ich versuche wirklich diese Zeit zu genießen, bevor Lily kommt", murmelte sie, während ihre Handfläche über ihren Bauch wanderte. „Aber es ist so schwer, jeden Instinkt in meinem Körper zu bekämpfen, der helfen möchte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich da sein sollte, besonders wegen deiner Verbindung zu dem Fall, Martha." Sie atmete tief aus, sich gar nicht bewusst, dass sie den Atem gehalten hatte. „Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wird."

Martha drückte ihre Hand. „Oh, ich weiß, dass du das tust, meine Liebe. Das ist deine Natur und ich liebe das an dir. Das und wie du auf deine Familie achtest. Aber du weißt, wenn jemand dem Fall auf den Grund gehen kann, sind das deine beiden Detectives und Richard. Du hast sie gut trainiert, außerdem sind sie ebenso talentiert."

Martha hatte recht, es gab keine Gruppe von Menschen, der sie in ihrer Abwesenheit mehr vertraute als diesen drei. „Du hast natürlich recht. Es tut mir nur leid, dass es passiert ist. Es tut mir leid, dass er dich so verletzt hat", sagte Kate mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Es war eine gewaltige Erinnerung daran, wie glücklich ich mit Rick bin. Er ist nur... er ist ein guter Mann. Er denkt immer zuerst an seine Familie."

„Oh, wenn nur mehr Männer wie mein Sohn wären, Katherine", sagte Martha mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Er stellte sich als ziemlich außergewöhnliches Individuum heraus. Weißt du, ich erinnere mich daran, dass er versucht hat, seine Wut dezent zu halten, als Peter gegangen war, aber er war nicht besonders gut darin, sie zu verstecken", fügte sie mit einem Kichern hinzu.

„Du hast es bemerkt, oder?", fragte Alexis.

„Habe ich. Ich weiß, dass Richard und ich immer große Töne spucken und es lieben, uns gegenseitig zu necken, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass er sich gut um mich gekümmert hat, als Peter gegangen war. Ich musste nicht einmal fragen, ob ich hier einziehen kann. Er bestand einfach darauf. Das ist die Art von Person, die er ist." Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Ich habe vielleicht keinen guten Geschmack bei Männern, aber ich habe sicherlich einen guten großgezogen."

„Hört, hört", sagte Alexis und hob ihre Kaffeetasse, um mit Kate und Martha auf den Mann anstoßen, den sie gemeinsam hatten.

* * *

Das NYPD durchsuchte noch immer das Penthouse, als Espo, Ryan und Castle ankamen und von Danicas Haushälterin Claudia begrüßt wurden. Sie führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, das von der Spurensicherung freigegeben worden war, aber als sie eintraten, war das Zimmer merkwürdig dunkel. Es gab eine Wand mit Fenstern nach Osten, aber schwere Vorhänge waren davor gezogen, sodass der Raum eher schattig war, nur vereinzelt drang ein Lichtstrahl durch Risse im Stoff.

Castle blinzelte schnell mit den Augen und wartete darauf, dass sie sich anpassten und versuchten, durch den düsteren Dunst des Raumes zu sehen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er Niles auf der Couch sitzen sah, ein leeres Glas in der Hand. Castle überprüfte die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy... nicht ganz 10 Uhr. Es war ein bisschen früh am Tag, um zu trinken, besonders angesichts des gewaltigen Katers, der ihn am Vortag bettlägerig gemacht hatte, aber niemand erwähnte das.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren." Wenigstens klang Niles ziemlich nüchtern, als er sich erhob, um sich noch einen Drink aus einer Kristallkaraffe einzugießen. Scotch, wenn Castle wetten müsste. „Möchte jemand etwas trinken?"

„Nein, danke, Mr. Dabney. Wir sind heute Morgen in offizieller Funktion hier", antwortete Ryan.

Dann schaute er Castle an. „Wie steht es dann mit Ihnen? Sie sind Richard Castle, richtig? Also kein Polizist? Sind Sie auch in offizieller Funktion hier?" Er hielt die Karaffe für Castle hoch und wedelte damit, um sein Interesse zu wecken, aber Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie Sie wollen. Ich verstehe es so, dass der Ehemann meiner Mutter einmal mit _Ihrer_ Mutter verheiratet war."

Er stellte die Flasche auf den Servierwagen, drehte sich um und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem, was auch immer im Glas war, und hätte fast den ganzen Inhalt auf einmal heruntergeschüttet. Seine Augen suchten wieder nach Castle. „Kleine Welt, nicht wahr?"

„Sehr." Castle kannte den Ruf dieses Mannes. Er war ein Unruhestifter und Castle würde ihm keine Munition bieten. Hier ging es sowieso nicht um sie.

Niles kippte den Rest seines Getränks herunter, füllte das Glas erneut und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Er bot ihnen keinen Sitzplatz an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren? Sie haben mich bereits über meinen Verbleib zum Zeitpunkt des Todes meiner Mutter befragt."

„Ja und wir danken Ihnen für Ihre bisherige Kooperation", stimmte Ryan zu. „Wir müssen Sie nach einem Paket fragen, das vor zwei Tagen aus dem Büro von Bart Brown in das Penthouse geliefert wurde. Ein Paket, das Sie entgegengenommen haben."

Niles Augen verengten sich und er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug aus dem Glas, bevor er antwortete. „Was ist damit?"

„Wir fragen uns, ob Sie es geöffnet haben, Mr. Dabney. Nach unserem Verständnis waren einige Dokumente darin, die für Sie von Interesse gewesen wären."

Er brummte verächtlich, verdrehte die Augen, kippte sich den Rest des Drinks hinter die Binde und stolperte abrupt zum Servierwagen. „Nun machen Sie mal halblang. Sie meinen, die Dokumente, in denen meine Mutter mich aus ihrem Leben verdrängt? Diese Dokumente? Bitte. Wissen Sie, wie oft sie mir das versprochen hat? Hätte ich für jedes Mal, wenn sie eine ihrer leeren Drohungen aussprach, einen Nickel bekommen, bräuchte ich nichts von ihrem verdammten Geld." Er ließ sein Glas auf den Wagen fallen, machte aber keine Anstalten, es zu füllen, sondern ging zum Fenster, um durch eine der Lücken in den Vorhängen zu sehen.

„Außer, dass es dieses Mal keine so leere Drohung war, nicht wahr, Niles? Sie hatte die Papiere tatsächlich ausarbeiten lassen. Es wurde jetzt zur Realität", warf Castle ihm entgegen.

Er konnte sehen, wie Niles seinen Kiefer zusammenpresste, als das helle Sonnenlicht im Gegensatz zur Dunkelheit des Raumes sein Gesicht überzog, aber er antwortete nicht.

Espo beschloss, ebenfalls in die Kerbe zu hauen. „Einige Mitarbeiter haben gehört, wie Sie gestern vor der Party mit Ihrer Mutter gestritten haben, Mr. Dabney." Niles versteifte sich. „Uns würde interessieren, worum es ging?"

„Warte... Sie denken, dass es um ihr Testament ging? Ha!" Niles platzte ein freudloses Lachen heraus. „Mir ist das Testament vollkommen egal. Das erste, was ich zu ihr sagte, als ich sie konfrontierte, war, dass es mir egal war. Tatsächlich habe ich die Papiere sogar durch ihren schicken Aktenvernichter gejagt. Ja, ich weiß, dass sie einfach eine weitere Kopie hätte drucken lassen können. Es war eine symbolische Geste", schloss er verlegen.

„Dann noch einmal, Mr. Dabney, wir müssen Sie fragen, worum es bei dem Streit ging", drängte Ryan ihn ruhig.

„Sie hat Scheidungspapiere erstellen lassen! Sie wollte Peter verlassen! Ich dachte … was? Warum sollte sie das tun? Er war das Beste, was meiner Mutter seit langer Zeit widerfahren ist. Vielleicht das Beste überhaupt in ihrem Leben."

Die Männer sahen sich an. Das hatte keiner von ihnen erwartet.

„Was meinen Sie damit, Niles?"

Niles ließ sich auf die Couch sinken und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Als er zu ihnen aufsah, konnten sie die Wirkung seines frühen Trinkens sehen, seine Augen waren rot und ein wenig glasig, seine Stimme nur etwas lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Ich möchte nicht schlecht über meine Mutter sprechen, vor allem nicht jetzt, aber sie war kein perfekter Elternteil. Wir hatten immer eine... eine distanzierte Beziehung, ich denke, so könnte man es sagen. Sie dachte, ich wäre ein undankbarer, verwöhnter Bengel und ich dachte, sie wäre eine Eiskönigin." Er schluckte schwer, bevor er fortfuhr. „Aber sie hatte sich verändert, seit sie Peter getroffen hatte. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber wir waren uns näher als je zuvor in unserem Leben, nachdem sie ihn geheiratet hatte."

Castle verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. „Niles, wenn Sie zwei sich so nahe waren, warum drohte Ihre Mutter, Sie aus ihrem Testament auszuschließen?"

„Da müssen Sie James nach fragen." Niles verdrehte die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen.

Bevor Espo sprach, wurden noch weitere Blicke gewechselt. „Wer ist James?"

Niles Kopf schoss hoch. „Oh, bitte, erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie nicht gewusst haben, dass meine Mutter eine Affäre hatte?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ooooh!", rief Castle aus. „Der berüchtigte, aber bis jetzt unbekannte Liebhaber. Nun haben wir einen Namen."

„Niemand konnte ihn bisher für uns identifizieren, Mr. Dabney, also vielen Dank dafür, aber ja, wir waren uns seiner Existenz bewusst. Warum denken Sie, er kann ihr Verhalten aufklären?", fuhr Ryan fort.

„Weil sie wieder komisch wurde, als sie ihr Verhältnis begannen. Endlich waren wir uns zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nah, aber als sie sich mit James einließ, war sie sofort wieder distanziert und abgelenkt. Peter war gut für sie gewesen und als ich sah, dass sie daran dachte, ihn zu verlassen, war mir das Testament total egal. Ich ging an diesem Tag zu ihr, um sie mit James und Peter zu konfrontieren. Was sie mit den beiden machte, war falsch, aber ich mochte auch nicht, wie sich meine Mutter im Zusammenhang mit James verwandelte."

„Also, wer ist dieser Typ, Mr. Dabney?"

„James Marquette. ‚Hungernder _'_ Künstler", höhnte er mit einer übertriebenen Anführungszeichengebärde. „Der Teil mit dem Verhungern ist ein Witz, weil er ein Kind mit einem Treuhandfond ist. Er ist halb so alt wie meine Mutter. Oh! Und wir waren die besten Freunde." Damit stand er auf, wanderte zurück zu den Getränken und füllte sein Glas nach. Zwischen zwei Schlucken murmelte er: „Wir stehen uns nicht mehr ganz so nahe."

„Können Sie uns Kontaktinformationen über Mr. Marquette geben, Mr. Dabney? Wir möchten ihm ein paar Fragen über Ihre Mutter stellen."

„Ja, können Sie haben. Sie sollten definitiv mit ihm reden, denn er ist uneingeladen auf der Party erschienen, nicht lange, bevor sie die Leiche meiner Mutter gefunden haben."

Und dann kippte er den Rest seines Drinks herunter.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kate behielt das iPad auch im Wäscheraum in ihrer Nähe und wartete auf die Benachrichtigung des Sicherheitssystems, dass Lanie angekommen war. Sie wusch, trocknete und faltete jeden einzelnen kleinen Strampelanzug und jede Decke, um sich auf Lilys Ankunft vorzubereiten. Ihre Nestbau-Instinkte waren voll eingeschlagen, jetzt da sie in Mutterschutz war und niemand sie ablenken konnte. Sie bemerkte immer wieder Dinge, die zu tun waren, so viele kleine Aufgaben und Projekte, dass sie tatsächlich damit begonnen hatte, eine Liste zusammenzustellen. Wenn sie schon nicht beim Mordfall helfen konnte, musste sie halt zu Hause produktiv sein.

Alexis hatte sich verabschiedet, um einige Besorgungen zu erledigen, kurz nachdem ihr Vater gegangen war, aber Martha hatte eine Weile gewartet, an ihrem Cappuccino genippt und Kate Gesellschaft geleistet, einige Anekdoten erzählend, über die alleinstehende Mutter und ihre Abenteuer beim Aufziehen des intelligenten, ausgelassenen Kindes in New York City. Martha hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen mit Geschichten über Castle als kleiner Junge, bis ihre Unterhaltung schließlich zu Peter wechselte und die schwindelerregenden Höhen und abgründigen, dunklen Tiefpunkte ihrer zum Scheitern verurteilten Liebesaffäre. Es schmerzte Kate, von Marthas Kummer zu hören, aber sie war auch erstaunt über Marthas Talent, Geschichten zu erzählen. Sie war ein ebenso talentierter Geschichtenerzähler wie Castle, sie wählten nur verschiedene Ausdrucksmethoden. Der Apfel fiel wirklich nicht weit vom Stamm und Kate fragte sich, ob Lily ebenfalls eine Geschichtenerzählerin werden würde? Und wenn ja, welches Medium würde sie wählen?

Als Kate eine Nachricht von Lanie bekam, in der sie fragte, ob sie diesen Morgen Gesellschaft wolle, hatte Martha das als ihr Zeichen angesehen, zu gehen. Sie bedankte sich bei ihr für den Kaffee und die gute Unterhaltung, umarmte sie fest und ließ sie versprechen, in dem Moment anzurufen, in dem die Wehen einsetzten und seitdem wartete Kate auf die Ankunft ihrer besten Freundin. Lanie hatte darauf bestanden vorbeizukommen, um Kate abzulenken, während sie im Mutterschutz war, aber Kate hatte das Gefühl, dass da mehr hinter Lanies Besuch steckte. Sie wusste, dass eine große Entscheidung die Gedanken ihrer Freundin belasteten und vielleicht brauchte sie jemanden zum Diskutieren, um es mal durchzusprechen.

Das iPad erwachte mit einer Benachrichtigung, dass der Aufzug auf ihrem Stockwerk war und eine schnelle Überprüfung des Videomaterials zeigte, dass Lanie das Klopfen erzeugte, das durch das Loft klang. Nachdem sie sich umarmt hatten und einige Minuten damit verbrachten, ein paar Erfrischungen aus der Küche zu holen, ließen sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Kate nutzte die Gelegenheit ihre Füße auf dem Couchtisch abzulegen, nachdem sie den größten Teil des Morgens gestanden hatte.

„Wie geht es deinen Füßen, Süße? Sind sie am Ende des Tages geschwollen?"

Kate starrte auf ihre nackten Zehen und die Nägel, die Castle eigenhändig in einem schimmernden Türkis lackiert hatte, ihr großer Bauch machte es ihr unmöglich, sich so zu beugen, dass sie sie selbst lackieren konnte. „Ja manchmal. Hängt davon ab, wie lange ich tagsüber auf den Beinen war. Ich weiß, ich sollte es ruhig angehen, aber meine Nestbau-Instinkte sind außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich kann mich buchstäblich nicht davon abhalten, hier Millionen von Projekten zu übernehmen, Lanie. Sollte ich mich nicht ausruhen? Was ist bloß los mit mir?"

Lanie lachte laut über die plötzliche Häuslichkeit ihrer Freundin. „Angeblich ist das ein Zeichen für bevorstehende Wehen." Lanies Hände machten eine beschwichtigende Geste, als Kates Augen sich bei dem Gedanken weiteten. „Es ist ein altes Ammenmärchen. Ich würde es nicht zu ernst nehmen. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ist es eine hormonelle Sache. Dein Körper weiß, dass du bald ein Baby bekommst und dass deine Tage, die du mit Faulenzen verbracht hast, zu Ende gehen. Übertreib es nicht, aber genieße den Produktivitätsschub solange du kannst, bevor diese kleine Süße ankommt..." Sie verstummte, es gab keine Notwendigkeit, das weiter auszuführen.

„Ich weiß. Und ich schwanke immer wieder zwischen dem Wie-Von-Sinnen-Aufgeregt-Sein, dieses Kind zu treffen und dem Gefühl, dass ich dafür _niemals_ bereit sein werde."

„Du _wirst_ nie komplett bereit sein, Schätzchen. Deshalb sagt man, Elternschaft ist der härteste Job, den du jemals lieben wirst. Aber du wirst dich durchwursteln und es herausfinden, du wirst Castle an deiner Seite haben, bei jedem Schritt des Weges. Vertrau deinem Instinkt, Kate. Ich glaube, du bist mütterlicher als du denkst."

„Danke, Lanie. Und wenn wir von Instinkten sprechen, sagen mir meine, dass dich heute etwas anderes als deine Sorge um meine geschwollenen Füße hierhergebracht hat."

Lanie seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Eistee. „Da sagst du was. Ich habe vor zwei Wochen eine Rückmeldung bezüglich der Position im Krankenhaus in Louisiana erhalten und sie haben mir den Job angeboten. Aber die Sache ist, gestern kam der Anruf wegen der Position des stellvertretenden Chefs der Gerichtsmedizin und ich... ich bekomme die Stelle." Armer Lanie, das hätte eine gute Nachricht sein sollen, aber der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zeigte lediglich völligen Aufruhr.

„Natürlich hast du beide bekommen. Du bist großartig bei dem, was du tust, Lanie. Jeder wäre glücklich, dich im Team zu haben", brachte Kate dar und versuchte ihrer Freundin zu helfen, die positiven Aspekte der Situation zu sehen.

„Danke, Süße. Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich hier herüberkomme wie ein Trauerkloß, aber..." Lanie verstummte, aber sie wussten beide, was sie beschäftigte.

„Jetzt musst du eine Entscheidung treffen", fuhr Kate für sie fort, ihr Herz verkrampfte sich schwer bei den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen von überwältigendem Stolz auf ihre Freundin und tiefer Melancholie über die Möglichkeit, dass sie so weit weg lebte.

„Das muss ich", antwortete Lanie nickend.

Kate hielt für ein paar Momente inne und dachte sorgfältig darüber nach, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte. „Lanie, das ist eine riesige, lebensverändernde Sache. Du und ich haben viel darüber gesprochen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich keinen Zweifel daran habe, dass du die Vor- und Nachteile beider Positionen immer wieder überprüft und dir das Ganze mehrmals von hinten bis vorne und von innen nach außen angesehen hast. Und ich glaube, dass du schon ein Gefühl in eine Richtung hast, habe ich recht?" Sie blickte ihre Freundin unter ihren Wimpern hindurch an und Kate hoffte, dass sie sehen konnte, dass es ihrerseits keine Verurteilung gab, keinen Druck. Sie liebte Lanie und wollte einfach nur das Beste für sie. Wenn das Beste war, nach Louisiana zu ziehen, dann sollte es so sein.

Lanie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Du denkst, du kennst mich so gut."

„Ich kenne dich tatsächlich gut. Also?", forderte Kate mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Was hast du entschieden?"

Lanie schürzte als Antwort ihre Lippen. „Ich werde nicht lügen, die Position des stellvertretenden Chefs der Gerichtsmedizin ist unglaublich. Es wäre definitiv ein Karriereschritt nach oben, aber es würde mehr Zeit und Verantwortung bedeuten, nicht, dass ich gegen diesen Teil des Jobs etwas hätte. Und ich habe so lange in New York gelebt, Kate. Abgesehen von meiner Familie, ist mein ganzes Leben jetzt hier. Sich von allem, was ich in den letzten fünfzehn oder mehr Jahren gekannt habe, wegzubewegen, wäre schwierig, um es milde auszudrücken. Und es würde bedeuten, euch zu verlassen, kurz nachdem meine ehrenwerte Nichte geboren wurde." Sie streckte die Hand aus und gab Kate einen herzlichen Klaps auf den Bauch.

Sie und Kate lächelten bevor sie fortfuhr. „Aber Kate, der Job in Louisiana, es ist nur... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es schwer ist, diese Anziehungskraft jemandem zu erklären, der nicht von dort ist, verstehst du? Klar, es ist nicht so prestigeträchtig, nicht so gut bezahlt und ich werde zum ersten Mal seit meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr wieder mit meinen Eltern zusammenleben, also wird das eine gewaltige Umstellung sein. Aber... ich liebe es wirklich zu unterrichten. Und ich wäre zu Hause. Zu wissen, dass meine Mutter mit dieser Krankheit zu kämpfen hat und nicht da zu sein, um zu helfen, war manchmal unerträglich."

„Ich kann es mir nicht einmal vorstellen, Lanie. Es ist eine schreckliche Sache, einem geliebten Menschen zusehen zu müssen, wie er leidet, aber ich denke, es ist um ein Vielfaches schlimmer, wenn man aus der Ferne zuschauen muss."

„Oh Freundin, das ist es. Sie versucht immer Dinge herunterzuspielen, weil sie nicht möchte, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Aber dann ruft mein Vater an und sagt mir, was wirklich los ist." Lanie verdrehte die Augen und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Grinsen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, Kate, und man weiß nie, wie viel Zeit man noch hat, weißt du? Ja, der Job des stellvertretenden Chefs ist der Wahnsinn, aber es ist nicht meine letzte Chance auf eine solche Position. In Zukunft wird es noch andere Möglichkeiten geben. Meine Mutter aber... sie wird nur noch kränker werden. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, nicht für sie da zu sein."

Kate nickte, weil sie es natürlich verstand. Sie verstand es besser als jeder andere.

„Klingt, als wüsstest du schon, was du machen willst." Kate war entschlossen, nicht zu weinen, aber sie konnte bereits Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln spüren.

Lanie konnte nur nicken, ihre eigenen Augen verdächtig feucht. „Ja, ich weiß es. Und ich glaube, ich habe versucht, mir selbst einzureden, dass es eine Entscheidung zu treffen gab, aber das ist nicht der Fall. Nicht wirklich." Ein paar Tränen entkamen, liefen leise Lanies Wangen hinunter und damit war für Kate alles vorbei, ihre eigenen Tränen quollen hervor. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zog Lanie in eine feste Umarmung, minutenlang sprach keiner von ihnen.

Sie wischte sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich zurückzog und Lanie sprach zuerst. „Sieh mich an, ich war hergekommen, um dir während deines Urlaubs Gesellschaft zu leisten und es stellt sich heraus, dass ich diejenige bin, die Unterstützung brauchte." Sie stieß einen zitternden Atemzug aus.

Kate brachte ein wässriges Grinsen für sie zustande, so traurig bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Freundin so weit von New York entfernt war, aber auch so aufgeregt für sie und diese neue Gelegenheit. „Du musst deinem Herzen folgen, Lanie. Du weißt, wir werden dich wie verrückt vermissen, aber das wird kein Abschied sein. Und es ist ausgeschlossen, dass du weggehst, bevor Lily geboren wird, also wirst du die Ankunft deiner Nichte auf keinen Fall verpassen. Und denk an all die Vielfliegermeilen, die wir verdienen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig besuchen."

„Hör dich an, Kate Beckett. Wer hätte vor zehn Jahren gedacht, dass du mich mit Silberstreifen am Horizont versorgen würdest?" Lanie schnaubte mit einem Kichern.

Das zog ein echtes Lächeln auf Kates Gesicht. „Die Zeiten haben sich definitiv geändert, aber das werden wir nicht. Du wirst immer einer unserer engsten Freunde sein, Lanie, und du solltest besser oft vorbeikommen, sonst wird es großen Ärger geben", fügte sie mit einem entschlossenen Nicken hinzu.

Lanie schaffte es, darüber zu lachen. „Verstanden. Also... das Gästezimmer gehört mir, wenn ich in die Stadt komme?"

* * *

„Was für eine Art Künstler ist dieser Typ überhaupt?"

Espo zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, Mann. Ich habe noch nie von dieser Galerie gehört."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn googeln, was denkst du?", bemerkte Ryan, spähte aus der Windschutzscheibe und beobachtete die breite Doppeltür auf der anderen Straßenseite, ob irgendwelche Aktivitäten stattfanden.

Bevor die drei Männer ihre Unterhaltung mit ihm abgeschlossen hatten, hatte Niles erklärt, dass James kurz bevor Danicas Leiche entdeckt wurde auf der Party aufgekreuzt war. Er hatte gesagt, dass James reden wollte, um zu sehen, ob sie ihre Freundschaft wieder flicken konnten. Niles wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, gab aber zu, dass er ziemlich betrunken war und dass sie nicht lange miteinander geredet hatten. Er hatte James auf Bitte der Detectives eine Nachricht geschickt und gefragt, wo er an diesem Morgen sein würde und ob sie reden könnten. James hatte ihm die Adresse der Galerie geschickt, vor der sie gerade auf der anderen Straßenseite parkten und auf seine baldige Ankunft warteten. Castle hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Niles entschieden, sich von Espo und Ryan zu trennen, um mit der Gewissheit, dass sie nach dem Treffen mit James anrufen würden, ins Loft zurückzukehren.

„Mach das, während ich ein Nickerchen mache."

„Hey, hey, hey, schau mal! Da ist ein Typ, der die Tür aufschließt. Das muss er sein." Ryan schlug Espo auf den Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Gerade rechtzeitig. Lass uns gehen."

Sie sprangen aus dem Auto und sprinteten schnell über die Straße, während James seinen Schlüssel in die Tür der Galerie steckte.

„Mr. Marquette!", rief Espo, laut genug, dass sich der Kerl erschreckte.

Er drehte sich zu ihnen um, seine Verwirrung wurde schnell durch Verständnis ersetzt. „Ihr seid nicht Niles", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Nein, Mr. Marquette. Sind wir nicht." Sie stellten sich vor und James führte sie vom belebten Bürgersteig in den Eingangsvorraum.

„Etwas sagt mir, dass Sie nicht hier sind, um eines meiner Exponate zu kaufen. Geht es um Danica?", fragte James.

„So ist es, Mr. Marquette. Wir wissen, dass Sie letzte Nacht die Party in Danica Fentons Apartment gestürmt haben."

„Gemeint ist, tauchte unerwünscht und ohne eine Einladung auf", fügte Ryan hinzu.

„Das meinte ich." Espo nickte mit seinem Kopf in Ryans Richtung. „Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, warum Sie das gemacht haben."

„Warte, Sie denken, ich hätte die Party gecrasht?" James schnaubte ungläubig und drehte sich weiter, um sie voll anzusehen, nachdem er sie in ein kleines Büro geführt hatte, das nach Terpentin und abgestandenem Alkohol roch. „Oh nein. Danica hat mich gebeten, herüber zu kommen." Er holte sein Handy aus seiner Gesäßtasche, tippte auf dem Bildschirm herum und zeigte ihnen eine kurze, einfache Nachricht, die um 18:36 Uhr am Abend vor ihrem Tod von Danica verschickt worden war und in der sie fragte, ob er nach seiner Show in der Nacht vorbeikommen würde. Er hatte um 1:56 Uhr geantwortet, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er unterwegs war.

„Okay, wir müssen die Telefonprotokolle überprüfen, um sicherzugehen, dass die Nachrichten echt sind, aber sagen wir mal, dass sie es sind. Was ist passiert, nachdem Sie dort angekommen sind?"

„Ehrlich? Nicht viel. Sie brachte mich in ihr Büro und wir unterhielten uns eine Weile. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass unsere Beziehung zu Ende ist."

Esposito und Ryan wechselten einen Blick, bevor Espo weitersprach. „Sie Ihnen nur... gesagt, dass es vorbei ist? Und Sie haben das akzeptiert? Danica war eine schöne, wohlhabende Frau. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie glücklich darüber waren, das aufzugeben, besonders nachdem sie davon geredet hatte, ihren Mann für Sie zu verlassen."

„Meine Güte, Leute. Ich bin kein Höhlenmensch. Wenn sie raus wollte, hätte ich sie nicht dazu gezwungen, in einer Beziehung mit mir zu bleiben. Und sie hat das mit der Scheidung nicht ernst gemeint. Sie hat mir in dieser Nacht erzählt, dass sie versuchen würde, ihre Ehe zum Funktionieren zu bringen und das habe ich respektiert. Oh, und wenn Sie denken, ich wäre mit ihr wegen des Geldes zusammen, wäre das ein Witz. Mein Treuhandfonds ist ziemlich beträchtlich. Ernsthaft Leute, ich war Danicas Midlifecrisis. Es hat Spaß gemacht, aber es war vorbei."

„Was meinen Sie mit Midlifecrisis?", fragte Ryan.

„Was ich meine ist, dass Danica seit Jahren mit Peter verheiratet war und das Jucken fühlte, wissen Sie? Ich glaube, sie fühlte sich ein wenig zu festgelegt und das brachte sie in Panik. Sie wollte ihrem Leben ein wenig Pep geben und ich konnte mit einer schönen Frau Sex haben und gleichzeitig Niles ärgern. Also ein Gewinn für beide Seiten. Es war keiner meiner besseren Momente, aber irren ist menschlich, habe ich recht, meine Herren?"

Espos Gesicht verzog sich angewidert. „Und das war es? Sie sind danach einfach gegangen?", fragte er.

„Bin ich. Wir sind im Guten auseinandergegangen. Sie umarmte mich zum Abschied und ich stürmte nach oben auf die Party, um mit Niles zu sprechen, bevor ich ging. Ich hatte gehofft, die Sache mit ihm wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber er war ein wenig zu besoffen, um eine aussagekräftige Unterhaltung zu führen."

„Ja, das hat er auch gesagt", murmelte Ryan. „Also Sie sagten, Sie haben sie verlassen und sind nach oben gegangen. Erinnern Sie sich, wie spät es da war?"

„Huh, nicht genau. Viertel vor drei, vielleicht?" James runzelte die Stirn, aber dann löste sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, er zog sein Handy wieder hervor und wischte über den Bildschirm. „Hier, ich habe ein Selfie mit Niles gemacht. Es hat einen Zeitstempel. Aha!" Er schrie auf und drehte sich zu ihnen.

Espo und Ryan beugten sich vor. Auf dem Display waren James, der mit einem Lächeln auf die Kamera starrte, und ein übernächtigter Niles, der James ansah, als hätte der einen zweiten Kopf bekommen, zu sehen. Der Zeitstempel stand auf 2:47 Uhr.

Ryan wandte sich an Espo und ein Blick sagte ihm, dass er es auch wusste: Danicas Uhr war eine Minute nach der Aufnahme dieses Bildes auf den Boden gefallen und zerbrochen. Diese eine Fotografie schloss definitiv sowohl Niles als auch James als Verdächtige aus.

Sie bedankten sich bei James für seine Zeit und gingen zurück zum Auto, leicht frustriert von der weiteren Sackgasse.

„Ich dachte wirklich, es könnte dieser Typ sein."

„Nun ja. Sicher. Der sitzengelassene Geliebte ist immer eine gute Möglichkeit. Castle würde sagen, dass es für eine bessere Geschichte sorgt."

„Genau. Also, zwei vielversprechende Hinweise, weg. Was nun?" Espo seufzte und griff in seine Tasche, als sein Telefon anfing zu läuten.

„Esposito. Ja. Oh, hey Meyers. Äh oh. Okay. Echt? _Wirklich?_ Und das wurde bestätigt? Okay, verstanden, danke."

„Klingt so, als müssten wir uns wegen dieser versiegten Hinweise keine Sorgen machen, weil wir neue haben", kommentierte Ryan die einseitige Unterhaltung, während Espo das Auto startete.

Espo gab ihm ein scharfes Nicken als Antwort. „Haben wir. Ruf Castle an. Er wird das hören wollen."

* * *

Castle hatte ein Taxi gerufen, als sie ihre Befragung von Niles abgeschlossen hatten. Er hatte sich von Espo und Ryan getrennt, damit sie James befragten und er Beckett Bericht erstatten konnte. Er winkte Eduardo auf dem Weg ins Gebäude und folgte dem Wunsch des Mannes nach einem Update über Kates Schwangerschaft. Der Pförtner versprach ihnen im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten zu helfen, wenn ihre Familie um eins gewachsen wäre. Castle schüttelte ihm lächelnd die Hand und versicherte, dass er sein Angebot annehmen würde.

Kate war nirgends zu sehen, als Rick durch die Haustür ging, also rief er nach ihr, während er seine Jacke auszog und seine Schlüssel zur Seite legte, bis er schließlich ein gedämpftes _'Ich bin oben!'_ als Antwortet vernahm.

Er trottete die Treppe hinauf und blieb an der Tür zu Lilys Kinderzimmer stehen, um die Szene, die sich ihm bot, in sich aufzunehmen: Der Raum war durchflutet von weichem Licht, das durch die hauchdünnen Vorhänge fiel und die weichen Pastelltöne, mit denen sie den Raum dekoriert hatten, beleuchtete und seine Frau inmitten von allem, umgeben von Stapeln von gefalteter Babykleidung, die sie in die Schubladen legte. Sie sah so vollkommen hinreißend und himmlisch aus, und er fühlte sich wieder in ihre Richtung gezogen, hilflos gegen die Kraft, die sie auf sein Herz ausübte.

Sie spürte ihn, als er auf sie zukam, und hob die Augen mit einem Lächeln. „Hey. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Gut. Ich glaube nicht, dass Niles unser Mann ist. Der Liebhaber könnte jedoch ein solider Kandidat sein. Espo und Ryan sollten ihn jetzt befragen. Sie sagten, sie würden danach anrufen."

„Alles klar."

Er blieb neben ihr stehen, wo sie vor der Kommode kniete, die sie mit weichen, sauberen Kleidern und Decken füllte, bereit, ihr kleines Mädchen warm und behaglich zu halten und _oh mein Gott_ , es traf ihn wieder einmal, dass sie nur Tage, höchstens Wochen davon entfernt waren, ihre Tochter in dieser Welt zu begrüßen. _Ihre_ Tochter. Er musste sie _jetzt_ in seine Arme nehmen.

„Hey. Komm her, bitte", murmelte er, streckte die Hände aus, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen und umfing sie mit seinen Armen, als sie sich zu voller Größe erhoben hatte. Sie war barfuß, also konnte er sie unter sein Kinn stecken, seine Nase in ihr Haar vergraben und ihren Duft einatmen.

Kates Hände streichelten auf seinem Rücken hin und her, etwas tief in ihm lockerte sich, löste sich und fiel von ihm ab, Ruhe zurücklassend.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", hauchte sie in seinen Nacken.

Er lächelte gegen ihre Haare. „Ja. Ja, jetzt bin ich es."

„Was ist los, Babe?"

Er seufzte tief. „Diese Leute, Beckett. Sie wirken so tiefgründig traurig auf mich. Es scheint, als ob sie wirklich versuchten, ihre Beziehungen zu heilen und eine eng verbundene Familie zu werden, aber jetzt ist Danica weg und sie werden nie die Chance haben." Er ließ seine Hände ihre Arme hinuntergleiten, bis er ihre Hände in seine nehmen konnte. „Ich mag Peter immer noch nicht, aber wenn er Danica so liebt, wie er es sagt, dann habe ich Mitleid mit ihm. Es ist eine weitere Erinnerung daran, dass wir unsere Lieben wissen lassen müssen, wie wir uns fühlen, solange wir noch die Chance dazu haben."

Sie lächelte ihn an, so sanft und gelassen, und er war außer Atem darüber, wie leicht sie ihn vereinnahmen konnte.

„Du bringst mich nie dazu, mich zu wundern, Castle. Mit dir weiß ich es immer."

Sein Herz klopfte ein wenig härter gegen seine Rippen, seine Liebe zu ihr war eine körperliche Sache, die sich anfühlte, als ob sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Körper heraus zu kämpfen.

„Gut, dann mache ich etwas richtig. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, was du mir bedeutest und Kate, die Wahrheit ist, dass ich in der Vergangenheit Liebe erlebt habe, aber nie so. Nicht so, wie es mit dir ist."

Schnelle Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, aber er war schneller, seine Hand hob sich um ihr Kinn zu halten, während sein Daumen über ihre Haut flüsterte, die Feuchtigkeit auffing, sie wegwischte. Seine Hand fuhr über ihre Wange, seine Finger glitten in die seidigen Härchen in ihrem Nacken, während er ihren Kopf so lange bewegte, bis ihre Stirnflächen sich küssten, ihre Nasen sich anstupsten, als sie einen Atemzug teilten und ihre Herzen sich in diesem Moment seltsam synchronisiert fühlten.

In der Stille, die folgte, zog Kate ihre noch immer verbundenen Hände auf ihren Bauch, wobei sie seine Hände mit ihren bedeckte und ihn auf die Aktivitäten ihrer Tochter konzentrierte. Lily bohrte prompt ein paarmal einen Ellbogen in Kates Seite (oder zumindest _fühlte_ es sich wie ein Ellbogen an, dachte er) und seine Augen leuchteten auf, wie sie es jedes Mal taten. Erstaunen und Dankbarkeit sprudelten in unerwarteten Momenten in ihm auf. Er schwelgte in dem Moment mit seiner Frau, still sein Glück anerkennend und das Leben fühlend, das sich in ihr bewegte.

Castle verfluchte sein Handy, als es aus seiner Gesäßtasche plärrte, aber sie erwarteten einen Anruf von Espo und Ryan, also zog er es pflichtbewusst heraus und schaltete den Lautsprecher ein, damit sie beide mit den Detectives sprechen konnten.

„Hey Leute, ihr seid auf Lautsprecher."

„Hallo Leute! Hey Beckett! Wie ist der Mutterschaftsurlaub?", meldete sich Ryan zu Wort und sowohl Rick als auch Kate lachten über seinen Enthusiasmus und seine Besorgnis.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ryan. Ich bleibe beschäftigt und versuche, mich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten."

„Das ist gut zu hören. Hört zu, wir wollen euch updaten. James ist ein Reinfall. Er hätte Danica nicht töten können. Sein Alibi entlastet Niles ebenfalls."

„Aber hört euch das an, Leute", sagte Espo. „Wir haben gerade einen Anruf von Meyers von der Spurensicherung bekommen. Sie fanden eine Smoking-Jacke am Boden eines Wäschebeutels, der vom Personal zur Reinigung gebracht werden sollte. Sie hätten ihn fast übersehen."

„Und ratet mal, was auf der Jacke ist?" Ryan hielt nur einen Moment inne, bevor er die Antwort verriet. „Blutspritzer!"

„Wollt ihr raten, wessen Blut es ist?", sprang Espo ein.

„Es ist Danicas!", rief Ryan aus dem Hintergrund.

„Noch etwas... da war ein Name auf der Innentasche eingestickt. Wollt ihr raten, wem unsere blutbefleckte Jacke gehört?" Espo hörte sich an, als würde er sich jetzt einfach über sich selbst amüsieren.

„Wem?", fragten Castle und Beckett gleichzeitig.

„Peter Jacobs."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Nachdem Castle von den neuesten Beweisen erfahren hatte, fragte er Espo und Ryan, ob er sie begleiten durfte, wenn sie in Danica Fentons Wohnung zurückkehrten um Peter Jacobs wegen Mordes erneut festzunehmen. Er musste dem Mann in die Augen schauen, wenn sie die hieb- und stichfesten Beweise seiner Schuld enthüllten und ihn wieder in Haft nahmen, vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens. Castle könnte sich in den Allerwertesten beißen, dass er auf Peters Beteuerungen seiner Unschuld hereingefallen war. Er konnte jetzt sehen, dass er mehr auf sein Herz anstatt auf seinen Verstand gehört hatte und er verfluchte seinen nie aufhörenden Optimismus. Eines Tages würde dieser ihn noch in die Klemme bringen.

An der Tür wurden sie von Claudia begrüßt, die sie ins Wohnzimmer führte, wo Peter und Marnie Seite an Seite auf einer Couch saßen. Vor ihnen auf dem Couchtisch waren Papiere ausgebreitet. Sie planten Danicas Beerdigung.

Sie schauten beide gleichzeitig mit verwirrten Gesichtern auf.

„Detectives… Rick. Was ist los? Habt ihr Neuigkeiten über den Fall?", fragte Marnie, die als erste wieder ihre Stimme fand.

„Das können Sie laut sagen, Mr. Jacobs. Erkennen Sie dieses Kleidungsstück?" Espo stellte sich neben Peter und zeigte ihm das Display seines Handys, wischte von dem Bild der blutbefleckten Anzugjacke mit einer Beweismarkierung daneben zu der Abbildung der Innenseite des Mantels, in die Peters Name deutlich erkennbar eingestickt war.

Seine Augenbrauen runzelten sich, als er sich die Bilder anschaute. „Ich- naja, ja. Ich meine, dass diese Jacke sicherlich wie die aussieht, die ich neulich Abend getragen habe. Aber ich war nicht…"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, ließ den Satz verklingen und nur paar Sekunden später änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in Schock und Verstehen. Er schaute hinüber zu Marnie, die kreidebleich geworden war und steif und fest auf die Zehenspitzen ihrer Schuhe starrte.

„Marnie…", flüsterte Peter.

Marnies Stimme kam leise, fast unhörbar. „Dad, du musst mich erklären lassen, was passiert ist."

„Aber, nein, Marnie… du warst schon heim gegangen, bevor das alles passiert ist. Ich… ich verstehe nicht, wie du involviert sein konntest", flehte Peter sie an. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrere Male, er brachte aber keinen Ton hervor.

„Ich _war_ gegangen. Ich war schon dabei ein Taxi herzuwinken, als ich sah, dass James aus einem anderen ausstieg." Sie stieß seinen Namen mit einer Grimasse aus, als ob er einen schrecklichen Geschmack in ihrem Mund hinterlassen würde. „Er ist übrigens derjenige, mit dem Danica sich im Bett vergnügt hatte, Dad. Außer Niles war ich wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, die über ihn Bescheid wusste und mir fiel kein einziger guter Grund ein, warum er dort sein sollte. Ich folgte ihm zurück die Treppe hinauf, weil ich besorgt war, dass er dich auf der Party in die Klemme bringen würde, Dad."

Peters Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz und Unglaube als er sich umdrehte, damit er seine Tochter besser sehen konnte. „Oh nein. Oh Gott, was hast du getan, Marnie?"

Castle tauschte mit Espo und Ryan einen ernsten Blick, der bestätigte, dass sie alle den beunruhigenden Wendepunkt, den ihr Fall gerade nahm, bemerkt hatten.

Marnie ballte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zu Fäusten, die Fingerknöchel weiß vor Anstrengung. „Dad, sie wollte dich verlassen."

„Nein! Liebling, nein", verneinte Peter mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Sie und ich hatten darüber gesprochen! Sie wollte nicht gehen."

„Du liegst falsch, Dad. Ich habe sie gestern Abend gesehen. Ich weiß, was sie plante." Marnie holte tief Luft und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Sie wollte dich für James verlassen! Wie konnte sie dir das antun?"

„Oh, Marnie", murmelte Peter, die Fäuste in seine Augenhöhlen drückend. „Was hast du getan?"

„Dad, ich sah die Scheidungspapiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ich sah, wie sie James küsste!"

Castle zog eine Grimasse. Espo und Ryan hatten ihn über die Unterhaltung mit James auf der Fahrt hierher aufgeklärt, also wusste er, dass das, was Marnie gesehen hatte, eine Abschiedsumarmung war und keine Umarmung von Liebenden. Sein Herz wurde schwer in der aufkommenden Erkenntnis, dass Marnie Danica aus irrtümlicher Wut und aus Loyalität zu ihrem Vater umgebracht hatte.

Marnie fuhr mit etwas beständigerer, aber sehr viel traurigerer Stimme fort: „Und wenn Danica dich verlassen hätte, was wäre dann aus uns geworden? Mein ganzes Leben wollte ich schon eine engere Beziehung zu dir haben, und die hatte ich nun endlich. Sie wäre so gut für dich gewesen, Dad, und sie hätte dich für diesen widerlichen Freund von Niles verlassen." Sie musste Luft holen, weshalb eine Pause entstand, bevor sie weiter erzählte: „Ich erinnere mich kaum, wie es passierte. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihr in die Küche gefolgt bin und dann war das Messer in ihrem Rücken."

Castle fühlte, als ob alle Luft aus dem Raum gesaugt wurde, als er ihr Geständnis hörte. Er schaute zu Peter, dessen Augen trüb und gerötet waren. Es spielte keine Rolle, was seine Meinung über den Mann in der Vergangenheit war, jetzt hatte er nichts als Mitleid für ihn. Er hatte seine Frau verloren und er würde auch bald seine Tochter verlieren.

„Ms. Jacobs, wie gelang Danicas Blut auf den Anzug ihres Vaters?", warf Ryan leise ein. Sie waren immerhin Detectives, die ihren Job erledigen mussten.

„Mir wurde auf der Party kalt und mein Vater hatte mir seine Jacke gegeben. Er sagte mir, dass ich sie behalten könne, bis ich zu Hause war. Ich trug sie immer noch, als ich…" Marnie hielt abrupt inne, führte den Gedanken nie zu Ende.

„Marnie, was ist danach passiert? Wie sind Sie gegangen?"

„Ich brachte es noch fertig daran zu denken, dass ich die Klinge des Messers noch abwischen musste und die Jacke versteckte ich ganz unten in einem Wäschebeutel, der neben dem Bediensteten-Eingang lag. Ich nahm den Lastenaufzug nach unten. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich jemand gesehen hat." Die Tränen liefen endlich über Marnies Wangen, als ihr die Schwere ihrer Taten bewusst wurde. „Es tut mir so leid, Dad. Es tut mir so leid."

Peter war sprachlos, sein Gesicht voller Verzweiflung und Castle konnte schwören, dass der Mann in letzten zehn Minuten um zehn Jahre gealtert war. Er konnte aber seine Tochter noch in die Arme nehmen. Die beiden weinten leise in die Schulter des anderen.

Espo und Ryan warteten geduldig, erlaubten ihnen ein paar Minuten, bevor sie Marnie verhafteten.

* * *

Martha wartete wieder in Castles Stuhl, als Marnie von einem uniformierten Beamten aus dem Aufzug geleitet wurde, Esposito und Ryan dicht dahinter. Castle und Peter bildeten den Schluss der Prozession.

Martha lächelte Marnie mit Sympathie und Tränen in den Augen an, als diese an ihr vorbei in eine Zelle geführt wurde. Espo und Ryan stoppten kurz um Martha zu begrüßen, bevor sie weggingen um Marnie im Computer zu speichern und ihren Papierkram zu vervollständigen. Nach alldem konnten sie zur Buchveröffentlichung an diesem Abend gehen.

Castle stand neben seiner Mutter. Beide beobachteten Peter, während seine Tochter von ihm weggeführt wurde, sein Schmerz und sein Leiden klar in seinem Gesicht erkennbar. Was auch immer nach heute aus Peter Jacobs wurde, Castle war sich sicher, dass er für immer die schwere Last der letzten zwei Tage tragen würde.

Peter sah Marnie nach, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte und drehte sich dann zu Castle und Martha um. „Vielen Dank, an euch beide. Ihr habt versucht für meine Familie da zu sein. Das hättet ihr nicht tun müssen."

Martha seufzte und berührte leicht seinen Arm. „Peter, nach den Ereignissen in den letzten Tagen denke ich, dass du für all deine Missetaten, die du mir vor so vielen Jahren angetan hast, die Schuld bezahlt hast."

Peter lächelte, so gut es in dieser Situation eben ging. „Ich verdiene dein Verständnis wirklich nicht oder deine Sympathie, Martha. Aber ich schätze sie. Jemand sagte mir einmal, dass echte Veränderungen nur durch profunde Verluste erkannt werden. Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, was damit gemeint ist."

„Geh zu deiner Tochter, Peter", drängte Martha ihn mit einem Kopfnicken. „Sie wird dich brauchen."

„Ja, natürlich. Lasst es euch beiden gut gehen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Peter Jacobs wieder aus ihrem Leben.

Castle drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um sie richtig ansehen zu können. Es war offensichtlich, dass eine andere Martha Rodgers heute vor ihm stand. Ein bisschen größer von der Statur her, ihr Kinn ein bisschen höher gehalten. Er lächelte und fühlte eine Welle des Stolzes durch sich fließen. Ihre Grazie, Klasse und Fähigkeit zu vergeben waren Grund genug, stolz zu sein.

„Weißt du, Mutter, du überraschst mich immer wieder."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Wie das, mein Junge?"

„Du… du hättest nicht so gnädig mit Peter sein müssen. Seine gegenwärtige Situation entschuldigt nicht sein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit."

Sie lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. „Nein, das tut es nicht. Aber es würde nichts bringen auch noch Salz in seine Wunden zu streuen. Karma hat Peter auf eine Weise eingeholt, die ich niemandem wünsche, Kiddo." Sie tätschelte liebevoll seine Wange. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich dich verlieren würde."

Er bedeckte ihre Hand mit seiner und drückte sie. „Hoffen wir, dass du das nie herausfinden musst."

Martha gab seiner Wange noch ein Tätscheln, hakte dann ihren Arm in seinen und steuerte ihn zurück zum Aufzug.

„Ich muss sagen, dass es nicht viel gibt, was ich nicht für dich tun würde, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich je für dich morden würde", überlegte Castle und zog seine Mundwinkel hoch. „Ich hoffe, dass mich das nicht zu einem weniger wertvollen Sohn in deinen Augen macht."

Das brachte ein Lachen aus ihr hervor. „Ich werde lernen, damit zu leben. Außerdem hast du dich auf andere und vielseitige Art und Weise unentbehrlich für mich gemacht", stellte Martha mit einer theatralischen Handbewegung fest.

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Du machst wundervollen Cappuccino, Liebes."

„Schon wieder eine Frau, die mich nur für meine Kaffeekünste benutzt", murmelte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit gespielter Betroffenheit.

Martha lächelte nachsichtig, war aber wieder ernst, als sie sagte: „Richard, wenn ich anfinge, alle Gründe aufzulisten, für die ich dich schätze und weshalb ich stolz auf dich bin, wären wir noch den ganzen Tag hier. Und du musst jetzt nach Hause und dich für die Buchveröffentlichungs-Party fertig machen."

Castle war klug genug um zu wissen, dass er ein Erwachsener war, aber der kleine Junge in ihm würde es nie leid haben von seiner Mutter gelobt zu werden.

„Danke, Mutter, und ich könnte dasselbe über dich sagen", erwiderte er sanft, als sich die Aufzugtüren vor ihnen öffneten.

Martha schaute ihn schelmisch an und gab ihm einen Schubs mit ihrem Ellbogen. „Auf geht's, Kiddo. Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir müssen auf eine Party."

* * *

Sie hatten sich entschieden, dass die Buchveröffentlichung diesmal, im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Veranstaltungen, ein eher ruhiges Unterfangen seine sollte, aber es war immer noch lebendig und laut, und der Champagner floss genauso so gut wie das Gelächter. Castle und Beckett verbrachten die meiste Zeit des Abends Arm in Arm, wanderten von einer Gruppe von Gästen zur nächsten, begrüßten sie, beantworteten Fragen zum Baby, diskutierten das Buch und Nikki Heats Zukunft. Kate hatte riesigen Spaß und fühlte sich großartig, nachdem sie sich ein Schaumbad mitten am Tag gegönnt hatte (ein Vorteil des Mutterschaftsurlaubs, hatte sie entschieden). Sie trug ein weiches lila Kleid, das ihr perfekt passte und die Kurven ihrer zu Ende gehenden Schwangerschaft auf eine Weise hervorhob, die sie sich selbstbewusst und schön fühlen ließ. Natürlich hatte auch geholfen, dass Castles Augen dunkler geworden waren, als sie ihn bat ihr beim Stiefel zumachen zu helfen und sie ihm dabei sehr viel Bein gezeigt hatte.

Aber an diesem Abend ging es um ihn und es machte ihr nichts aus die aufmerksame Frau und Muse abzugeben, die gleichen Fragen wieder und wieder zu beantworten. Ihr Lächeln blieb die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Gesicht, ehrlich und einfach nur zufrieden, dass sie mit ihm diesen Moment erleben konnte. Ihr Ehemann hatte es schon immer genossen, ihre - seiner Meinung nach - besten Qualitäten darzulegen (er hatte schließlich sogar acht Bücher über sie geschrieben), also schwelgte sie in der Gelegenheit ihn mit Lob zu überschütten und badete wenigstens einmal im Schein seines Talents und seines Erfolgs.

Er würde in einer Weile ein paar Zeilen aus dem Buch vorlesen, also zog er sie an einen Tisch an der Seite des Raumes, damit sie ein wenig durchatmen und etwas trinken konnten. Ihr Wasser hatte sie schon leer getrunken und er schenkte ihr ein paar Schlucke Champagner von seinem Glas in ihres ein. Dann stießen sie zusammen auf den Abend an.

„Übrigens, Beckett", murmelte er und berührte mit seinem Mund die empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr, sein Atem warm, aber seine Lippen kühl vom Champagner. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie atemberaubend du heute Abend aussiehst?"

Sie lachte sanft, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich nur so weit zurück, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Du hast es ein oder zwei Mal erwähnt." Eher ein dutzend Mal.

„Auch wenn ich riskiere, wie eine Schallplatte mit Sprung zu klingen: du bist der Hammer, Kate." Er beugte sich vor und stahl einen zu kurzen Kuss von ihr. „Und ich warne dich jetzt schon, ich werde versuchen dich später zu verführen."

„Ach echt? Kann's kaum erwarten", flüsterte sie. Ihre Lippen streichelten federleicht über seine und sie freute sich, dass seine Augen sich weiteten und sein Atem stockte. Es war schön zu wissen, dass ihre Verführungskünste noch intakt waren.

Castle nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug, bevor er ein bisschen mehr Platz zwischen ihnen freimachte und sie mit verengten Augen ansah. „Du bist eine riskante Verführerin, Kate Beckett. Dass du mir das antust, wenn ich gleich vor ein paar Leuten stehen und etwas vorlesen muss. Listige Frau." Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, nahm sein Glas Champagner und trank es leer. „Ich hoffe, dass unsere Tochter nicht zuhört."

„Ich befürchte, dass Lily schon viel mehr als nur dem harmlosen Flirten ihrer Eltern ausgesetzt war", meinte Kate mit einem Lachen und dankte dem Kellner, der ihr eine weitere Flasche Wasser gebracht hatte.

Castle antwortete mit einem Glucksen und einem leisen _‚Das kannst du laut sagen'_ und bedankte sich ebenfalls, als ihm Champagner nachgeschenkt wurde.

„Naja, Mr. Castle, wir haben jetzt Nachschub für unsere Getränke. Bist du bereit die Show zu starten?" Kate grub ihre Vorderzähne in ihre Unterlippe um ihr Lächeln ein wenig einzudämmen, aber sie konnte ihr inneres Fangirl heute Abend einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Sie hatte das Buch natürlich schon gelesen und auch die Widmung schon gesehen. Seit dem Vorfall mit der Cosmo-Reporterin, als _Heat Wave_ herausgekommen war, hatte ihr Castle eine Vorausgabe von jedem neuen Buch gegeben. Selbst im Sommer, in dem sie angeschossen wurde, als sie verschwunden war und sein Herz gebrochen hatte, hatte er eine Ausgabe zu ihrer Wohnung geschickt. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sie immer mit ein wenig mehr Brimborium präsentiert. Oft brachte er das Buch mit dem Frühstückstablett. An einem Tag, an dem sie keine Bereitschaft hatte, weil er wusste, dass sie es nicht weglegen konnte, bis sie fertig war.

In Wahrheit war sie nur aufgeregt all die Gesichter der Menschen im Raum zu sehen, während sie ihm zuhörten. Sie war sich des Effekts, den ihr Mann auf andere Leuten hatte, wohl bewusst; schließlich war auch sie nicht immun gegen seinen Charme gewesen, sie war nur sehr gut darin, so zu tun, als ob sie es gewesen wäre. Sie genoss es immens ihm beim Arbeiten zuzuschauen, sei es das erste zögerliche Tippen auf der Tastatur, wenn er etwas Neues anfing, oder das Teilen des fertigen Produkts, auf das er stolz war. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten zu sehen, wie er seine Talente mit allen hier heute Abend teilte.

Er nahm ihre Hand als Antwort und geleitete sie zum Tisch, wo ihre Familie und Freunde sich eingefunden hatten, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss und stieg dann auf das kleine Podium, das für die Vorlesung aufgebaut worden war. Die Menschenmenge war klein, deshalb dauerte es nur ein paar Momente, bis alle ruhig geworden waren.

„Ich will mich bei jedem Einzelnen bedanken, dass Sie heute hergekommen sind. Ihre Unterstützung bedeutet mir sehr viel, denn es gibt etwas, das ich gelernt habe: die besten Dinge im Leben sind selten alleine zu bewerkstelligen."

Lanie lehnte sich an Kates Seite, stupste sie mit dem Ellbogen an und flüsterte: „Wie Lily?"

„Exzellentes Beispiel", flüsterte Kate zurück, legte einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Freundin und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Sie würde immer traurig über Lanies heranrückenden Umzug sein, aber Kate war entschlossen jede Minute in sich aufzusaugen, die sie noch mit ihr hatte, bevor sie wegziehen musste.

Castle fuhr dann fort: „Ich möchte gerne ein paar Worte sagen, bevor ich einen Abschnitt aus dem neuen Buch lese, wenn Sie gestatten. Als erstes möchte ich heute Abend meinen besonderen Dank an meine Mutter aussprechen." Er zeigte mit seiner Hand auf Martha und viele Blicke wandten sich zu ihr. „Du bist ein Vorbild voller Eleganz und Weisheit, ohne die ich verloren wäre. Einige würden mein Aufwachsen als ungewöhnlich bezeichnen, aber ich halte es für einzigartig, und ich wäre heute nicht der Mann, der ich bin, wenn ich dein Beispiel von harter Arbeit und Hingabe nicht erlebt hätte. Von Anfang an hast du mich dazu ermuntert meinen Leidenschaften im Leben nachzugehen. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht die Hoffnung verliere, selbst dann nicht, als ich eine Absage nach der anderen für mein erstes Buch erhalten habe. Ich will einfach nur danke sagen, Mutter. Dafür, dass du weiterhin für mich und meine wachsende Familie da bist. Und weil wir gerade von meiner wachsender Familie sprechen…"

Die Menschenmenge lachte daraufhin und alle Blicke, die vor ein paar Momenten noch auf Martha geruht hatten, waren nun auf Kate gerichtet, aber es war okay. Sie fühlte sich gut heute Abend und sie ließ ihn gewähren. Alle Aufmerksamkeit würde in einer Minute wieder auf ihn gerichtet sein.

„Jeder Schriftsteller braucht eine Inspiration, und ich habe meine gefunden." Castle lächelte sie an und sie lachte, wie lächerlich es war, dass er sie mit nur einem Blick sich so mädchenhaft fühlen lassen konnte, aber sie liebte ihn dafür.

„Meine Frau wird mich da bestätigen, aber das erste Mal, als ich wagte sie als meine Muse zu bezeichnen, ließ sie mich mit absoluter Sicherheit wissen, dass sie meine beiden Beine brechen würde, sollte ich sie je wieder so nennen. Ich möchte doch annehmen, dass nachdem ich sie dazu gebracht habe mich zu heiraten, sie sicher nicht mehr so streng ist. Die Wahrheit ist aber, dass die Bezeichnung ‚Muse' Kate Beckett nicht gerecht wird." Sein Lächeln wurde weich und er sah sie voller Verehrung an. Sie könnten die beiden einzigen Menschen im Raum sein, im Universum und er würde sie auf die gleiche Art anschauen. Es ließ ihr den Atem stocken, jedes Mal.

„Sie eine Muse zu nennen deutet an, dass sie nur meine kreative Seite beeinflusst, aber in Wahrheit hat Kate einen viel größeren Einfluss auf mein Leben. Sie inspiriert mich täglich mit ihrer Stärke, ihrer Intelligenz und der erstaunliche Menge an Herz, die sie bei allem, was sie tut, mitbringt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und meine Familie. Sie kämpft dafür die Wahrheit aufzudecken und Gerechtigkeit zu bringen um dadurch die Welt besser und sicherer für uns alle zu machen. Ich möchte nur sagen, dass es eine Ehre gewesen ist diese Buchserie zu schreiben, die auf ihr basiert."

In dem Raum brandete Applaus auf und Kate war sich sicher, dass ihre Ohren rot leuchteten, aber ihr lieber Mann, der wusste, dass sie diese Intensität an Aufmerksamkeit nicht mochte, konnte alle nach ein paar Sekunden beruhigen.

„Heute Abend haben viele mich gefragt, was als nächstes kommt und ob dieses Buch das Ende von Nikki sei. Und Sie haben vermutlich bemerkt, dass meine Antworten vage waren, weil ich es… ehrlich nicht weiß."

Definitiv waren alle Augen nach dieser Aussage wieder auf Castle gerichtet. Kate sah ihn an, ob sie irgendwelche Zeichen von Panik an ihm bemerkte, als er die Unsicherheit seiner Zukunft mitteilte. Aber es war keine Anspannung in seinem Unterkiefer zu sehen, keine Sorgen, die um seine Augen zu erkennen waren. Er schien völlig entspannt zu sein.

„Es schlummert noch viel in mir, was ich schreiben kann, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber, wie Sie alle wissen, erwarten meine Frau und ich in den nächsten Tagen ein Kind, also werde ich für den Moment alle großen Entscheidungen vertagen und einfach nur diese Zeit mit meiner Familie genießen. Alles andere kann warten. Und heute Abend möchte ich nur das neue Buch feiern, ebenso wie alle außergewöhnlichen Menschen, die dessen Charaktere inspiriert haben."

Kate wusste, dass Castles Unschlüssigkeit, was seine Karriere anbelangte, ihm ein wenig Sorge bereitete, aber in diesem Moment war er glücklich und entspannt, alles andere vergessen, damit er die Anerkennung seiner Arbeit genießen konnte. Sie könnte nicht mehr wollen.

Castle öffnete den glänzenden Bucheinband auf dem Podium vor ihm. „Und nun, ohne weitere Umstände, würde ich gerne eine Passage von _Heat Storm_ für Sie alle vorlesen."


End file.
